Selfish or Selfless?
by Teejah
Summary: This is Damon's story. Begins with the night he first met Elena. Will follow episode order but at times will reference later episodes if they involve flash backs.
1. May 23 2009

Feeding like this was something I did when I wasn't in a rush. It served two purposes for me. Primarily it connected me to Katherine, helped me to remember the time we spent together, when she taught me how to catch prey, before she turned me into this. Secondly, it gave me time to think. I usually wasn't one for letting my thoughts get to me, in fact I often actively shut them out with drinking binges (alcohol or blood, either worked well enough for a time), but sometimes I needed to process them so I could focus. Tonight was one of those nights.

It seemed like every time I returned to this damn town my humanity got dialled up a notch. Maybe it was being so close to where I was truly human or maybe it was how much more I missed Katherine while I was here, but either way it was frustrating. I had a plan needing my full attention and right now my thoughts about her were distracting me. So here I lay on the road, letting memories of Katherine fill me up, allowing myself to miss her while waiting for my next meal.

The problem with thinking about Katherine is that it always leads to thoughts about Stefan. And how annoying it has been waiting for him to return home just so I could begin the next part of my plan. I don't actually need him to help me, but be damned if I was going to set foot in Mystic Falls before he did. After what happened in '53 I ALWAYS let Stefan come home first (not that it helped me out much in '94 but you can't win them all), I wasn't going to be the one to run into any of our vindictive bastard nephews without the golden boy softening them up first. Ugh, I hate thinking about Stefan, it's so damn depressing. I forcefully channel my thoughts back to Katherine, it's not difficult, every moment is burned into my brain like it was yesterday.

I can hear the sounds of a party nearby and I know it won't be long before the first few lightweights leave their fun and mine begins. Drunk teenagers are easy pickings for my snatch, eat, erase method, perfect for keeping a low profile. At least until I know what's going on around the town. And the extra buzz doesn't hurt either. The sounds the rowdy teenagers make are background noise and aren't enough to distract me from my thoughts, but I must be missing Katherine more than I realised because I swear I just heard her voice!

"I know Bonnie, you're right, you and my mum both are, I just can't bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight. I'll call you later."

Okay, WTF. How is this even possible? Am I hallucinating here? "Katherine…" She doesn't even seem to recognise me. What new mind game is this? Fuck it, I don't care, I've missed her so much I don't care how she is standing right here.

"Uh, no, I…" Why did she turn around behind her, surely she knows I'm talking to her, "I'm Elena." I didn't think it was possible but I am even more confused than I was ten seconds ago. What the hell is going on here? Her eyes are too soft, her manner too open, and her mouth…. not a hint of a smirk. Can this be possible? Is this really not her? I don't know what I am more afraid of, this really being Katherine and not being able to tell or this not being her and having my renewed hope destroyed. I swear I can hear a heartbeat… she is human! Oh crap, how long have I been staring here like a moron? Say something you idiot!

"Oh, you… you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." Oh yeah, real smooth. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Um, yeah. Especially since I was planning on eating you. Uh, was? Where did that come from? Just because she looks like Katherine doesn't mean I can't eat her… Ah dammit, I'm doing it again!

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." OMG, am I trying to make her walk away? Genius move that one, point out that she's all alone with a stranger. Just stop talking and eat her already.

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." Oh, honey. That's just too cute. You have no freaking idea do you? "Got into a fight with my boyfriend." Hmm, interesting. Maybe I can eat him instead…

"About what? May I ask?" Why am I still talking to her? Just eat! But my body is refusing to respond. Since when does my vamp have performance anxiety?

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." Seriously? Teenagers haven't got a clue do they?

"You don't want it?" Why do I care? Surely it's just the Katherine of it all, but I just can't seem to help myself. I really am enjoying talking to this girl, I don't think I can eat her. What is wrong with me?

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." Me.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Exactly.

"Ha. Well let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things." Like not to talk to my food. Why am I still here?

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" Still me. Even my own thoughts have it in for me tonight. And my body is joining in the betraying it seems as it moves towards her of its own accord.

"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." Now I'm standing right in front of her. She is all I can smell, and the sound of that pulse is sending shivers throughout my body. Oh yes, definitely human.

"So, what do you want?" Um, what just happened here? I was too caught up in my senses being overwhelmed by her that I almost missed her question. How did a human girl just render me completely speechless? I honestly have no clue how to answer her, no one has ever asked me that before.

"Uh." What the hell is wrong with me tonight? Why did I just have the overwhelming urge to answer with a simple: You? Just the thought is a complete betrayal of everything I am, I am here for Katherine, not some look alike. Get it together Salvatore.

I'm suddenly jolted from my own horribly confused thoughts by the honk of a car horn. "It's my parents."

While she's distracted by the car I step in close to fix this situation before it gets any further out of hand. I'll just compel her and get away before that car shows up.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Elena." My answer even surprised me. The compulsion was all I had planned but something about this girl just drove me to give her a little piece of me before she could forget I ever existed. I vamp out of sight but stay near, I can't help but watch her as she leaves. For some reason I feel sad that she will never remember this night and it bothers me. I don't understand why, but as I walk away I know that this is a new memory added to those permanently burned into my brain.


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD characters, I'm just enjoying them.**

 **Pilot**

I am so freaking bored. Keeping my head down so Stefan doesn't pick up that I'm here yet is just so… tedious. I've waited 145 years for this comet to come back and the closer it gets, the slower time passes. What I would give to go on a blood binge right now!

Instead of actually enjoying my life, I've spent the past few months gathering intel on the town, working out who the major players are in this game, and trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get my crystal back. I think it may still be in the possession of the Lockwood family but getting it is the challenge. I still have some time before the comet so I'm not too worried yet.

My main concern right now is working out what my little brother is up to. I can't figure out why, but it appears that he is stalking my human. Mind you I'm not sure how I'm supposed to figure out why he is stalking her when I don't even understand why I am. Sometimes I think it must be because she looks like Katherine, but then she does something that reminds me how NOT Katherine she is, and yet, I feel even more strongly drawn to her. Maybe it's the boredom…..this town is just so boring! Who knows how Stefan even found out about her, I can only assume he noticed her resemblance to Katherine like I did. It still doesn't explain what he wants with her though, it is not like he is going to eat her. Saint Stefan and his holy bunny diet, don't even get me started.

It was sheer dumb luck that I even realised he knew she existed. I was going through my nightly routine; feed from some random humans, compel them to forget, then sit on her rooftop and drink until I ran out of booze. Most nights I had my crow sit on the window sill to watch her sleeping while I sat up here drinking. I don't even remember how I started doing this. I've just done it every night since I met her on that road. This one night there was a storm rolling in and her window was closed so had my crow sit in the tree instead and it was from this different perspective that I saw Stefan. He was sitting on the end of her porch. I was so shocked I nearly fell off the damn roof. How long was he there? Had he been there before? Did he know I was here? That night I took off but I have been back here every night since trying to answer those questions. I've stopped using the crow in case he spots it but I think I'm okay. I don't think he has a clue that I'm here, which is fantastic as I head into the next phase of my plan.

Sitting here tonight I can almost hear his brooding, and it's starting to depress me, I think it's time to shake things up a bit. I am so goddamn bored and I've had enough of sneaking around. If he is going to play with my human, I'm going to play with him. Starting tonight.

 **On a lonely road just outside of Mystic Falls**

It's honestly only been about 10 minutes but it feels like I've been waiting for hours to hear the sounds of a vehicle on this road. Now that I've decided to make my presence known I'm buzzing at the thought of draining every last drop from someone. The anticipation is thrilling and it fills my brain with a jittery, bouncy feeling. Finally! I hear the sweet sound of a vehicle, probably a car, so dinner roulette begins. Will I get a single serve snack or a seven course buffet?

As I hear it get closer I decide I'm going to have some fun with this. I concentrate on creating a fog and it begins to drift over the road. I'm standing in the road surrounded by fog, by the time they see me it will be too late to avoid the collision. And just like that I'm flying through the air in utter agony. The pain is fleeting though and I'm almost healed by the time I hit the road. I can hear two panicked voices and two racing heartbeats. Two is no buffet but it will be satisfying after months of good behaviour.

I really don't know why I think it is so funny when people think I'm dead. Perhaps it's that I kind of am dead? Maybe it's that they are about to be? In any case, for me, not laughing is the hardest part about playing dead. I hear the guy walking over to me, why is it always the guy first? Macho, caveman morons. He is freaking out and he grabs at my hand. I launch at his neck and all I feel is pure bliss. Those first few seconds of fresh blood straight from the vein are magic, way beyond anything I ever experienced as a human. As I drain the life from him I vamp to the side of the road and wait for the second course to appear.

She is out of the car, yelling something about cell reception, and then looks scared. I love it when they can't work out what is going on. She is looking for her guy so I think I'll help her find him. Aren't I a nice vampire? I return his body to her and she takes off… hehehe Okay so I MAY have thrown it onto the hood of the car. Her reaction was so worth it, I love it when they run. I let her get a little head start, give her just a little hope to get away. Then I'm on her, vamp speed, and I leap into the woods with her body, delighting in the waves of pleasure that course through me as I drain her completely. Her lifeless corpse falls at my feet. I'm sated and energised, although I believe that's enough fun for one night. How long will it take Stefan to realise I'm home?

 **The next morning**

Following Stefan is seriously boring. Usually. Today he is acting odd though. It can't be anything to do with last night, he is heading in the wrong direction. He seems to be following a car which is weird. Although it is really funny watching him vamp ahead when the coast is clear. If you are going to tail someone don't do it on foot. In broad daylight. Tool. Why is he watching that car so closely? Hmmmm… I know that car, it belongs to the Bennet witch. Oh and look who is in the car with her, my little human. At least now I know why he's following it. Time to play. I send my crow up the street and have him swoop in front of the car. There are screams and skids. I chuckle as I enjoy my distraction from following boring & broody. Ah crap, where is he now? I notice a steady stream of teenagers walking in the same direction the car was headed. Surely not again brother! Seriously? High School for the millionth time? Ah yes, there he is heading into the school. Well at least I know where he'll be during the day, makes playing with him that much easier. Looks like I can hit the Grill for some drinking and diabolical planning. I have a few hours before school gets out.

 **Later that day as school ends**

I'm done with plotting and scheming for the day, time for a little recreation. I use my crow to follow my human while I follow my brother. I'm not sure why I bothered though, they are headed to the same place. The old cemetery. She is sitting down near some graves and writing, probably in a journal. What is with Gilberts and their journals? I have my crow sit on the grave opposite her while I stand behind an angel. Seems appropriate, am I not angelic? I notice the names on the stone where my crow sits. They are Gilberts, her family? This would explain the nightly tears and nightmares I hear so often. I want so desperately to talk to her again. The calm that settled over me the last time left as soon as she did and no amount of stalking has returned me to that state. I know I can't talk to her, I want her to remember me the next time we meet and it is not the right time for that yet. I can, however, interact with her using the crow. I have my crow caw at her until he gets her attention.

"Okay. Hi bird." I smile and he caws again. "That's not creepy or anything." Oh my little human, if you only knew. I step up my attention seeking with a little fog and my crow keeps cawing at her. Finally it gets to her. "Shoo." She tries to scare away my crow and I let her have a little victory by sending him to a grave behind her. All she saw was him fly away. "That's what I thought." Little victory over, let's show her who is really in control around here. I have the crow start cawing at her again and this time she freaks just a little. I watch as she grabs her bag and walks away while my crow flies away. I'm feeling slightly torn between triumph for scaring her so successfully and loss at her leaving. Triumph wins out and I keep building the fog to ensure she stays scared. It must be working because she turns around and for a moment I swear she saw me. There was too much fog for her to really see me, but I'm certain she knows I'm here. I start moving towards her, staying in the fog. At last! She runs! My favourite part of the game. Damn! I was so caught up in playing with her that I had forgotten all about Stefan. Watching her run away from me I see him through the trees, she is running straight towards him. I watch her fall at his feet. Literally. At. His. Feet. Why must my life always be so full of symbolism? She is my human to play with, I put all this effort into getting her running and now Saint Stefan swoops in and saves the fucking day. I really hate my brother.

 **Later that evening**

I'm sitting up here on her rooftop contemplating the day and drinking before going out to feed, when I hear footsteps on her porch. There is no new heartbeat so just in case there is danger I lean over the edge at the end of the porch to sneak a look. Nope, not danger, not unless you are a forest animal anyway. Stefan is just standing there. A 161 year old vampire standing on a 17 year old girl's front porch and he doesn't even have the balls to knock. I'm shaking with laughter, it's so hard to be silent, but then it gets better. She opens the door and Stefan is hilariously awkward, it's like he's never seen a girl before. Not only has he seen, eaten and slept with many girls, he has repeatedly slept with one identical to this one. What a moron! I continue to silently laugh my way through this shy teen drama, watching as he tries to dig himself out of each new hole. She wants to know how he knows where she lives. Does he tell the truth? Nope! I guess his answer WAS less creepy than his truth, or even my truth… and moving on. Then the best part happens…she walks inside and doesn't invite him in! He's stuck! Just standing there! It makes my freaking day. I'm so used to the universe mocking me and outright laughing in my face that when it happens to someone else I'm delighted. When it happens to Stefan I'm ecstatic. Right up until the part where they went off to the fucking Grill together. Stupid asshole universe. I need to eat.

 **At the Bonfire**

I love this town sometimes. So many events full of drunk teens with minimal to zero supervision. Tonight's smorgasbord is courtesy of the back to school bonfire. Even better, my human is here, although downside is she's talking to that bloody Bennet witch. Sometimes I wonder why I bothered to save that family, they've given me nothing but grief and judgement for the last century and a half. Well as long as I can keep my distance she won't know I'm here and can't dob me in.

Looks like my little brother isn't here yet and I need him to be here before I make my next move. Maybe a little eavesdropping can relieve my ever increasing boredom. Hmmm, Bennet witch just freaked out, this could be interesting.

"What?" My human looks concerned.

"That was weird. When I touched you I saw a crow." Oh this IS interesting. Little bitch witch saw a crow.

"What?" I wonder if she's thinking about my crow…

"A crow, there was fog and a man." This just keeps getting better. I'm way more than a man honey. "I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." Oh yes there is you little witch. You've already picked up on me and you don't even know it. You are going to be more trouble than I thought.

And there is Stefan. I don't really need to hear all this crap he is going to spew so I'm off to scope out the easy pickings in the woods. I've found a good location. Quiet enough not to be noticed but with frequent enough traffic that my toy will be found alive, just like I need them to be. Now I need to watch dear little Saint Stefan so I know when to play. He has to be missing from the group for this to work right. Ha, he just vamped out right in front of my human. Try digging your way out of that one! Even better, he goes for a walk. Perfect timing little brother, now I can eat.

I head back to the spot I picked out earlier and find a girl there. Seems like a good enough meal as anyone else. I start the fog to give it all a nice touch of atmosphere, I'm nothing if not a showman. I must have spooked her because she calls out "Jeremy, is that you?" Ah, nope. Hang on, Jeremy? Where do I know that name from? Never mind, if it's important I'll remember later, right now it's dinner time. I stalk towards her and she turns to me. I vamp behind her before she finishes turning and her apprehension spikes. She turns back around again and I launch, drive my fangs deep into her neck. The rush hits me and I drain her hard, almost forgetting to stop. But I do manage to stop sucking and withdraw my fangs with regret. It's all part of the plan. She must be left alive. Killing someone else now would ruin the plan so I grab a quick snatch, eat, erase on some drunk moron before heading off to the boarding house to wait for the mouse to land in my trap.

I'm sitting on Stefan's balcony rail waiting for him to show up. As I anticipated, I don't have to wait long for my little rodent to show up. He's arguing with Zac, sounds like Zac already blames him for the attacks. This is perfect, my plan is coming together nicely. He finally heads into his room so I send in my crow to give him just a little hint at where things are headed. "Caw, caw." As my crow distracts him and lands in the rafters I appear at his doorway waiting for it to register. And it does. My darling little brother turns to face me for the first time in many years.

"Damon." But of course little brother.

"Hello, Brother." Brother, pain in my ass, back stabbing bastard. My tone implies it all. Having completed his mission to distract I call my crow back out to the balcony to keep watch.

"The crow is a bit much, don't you think?" He's been very useful, watching you without being noticed for ages brother.

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with the fog." You know, like when you were stalking my human.

"When did you get here?" Same time as you, annoying as hell waiting for you.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school… Your hair's different. I like it." Or not. But I'm enjoying bothering you so meh.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Ooooh he can count.

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the '90s. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Unlike me, classic black is timeless.

"Why are you here?" Waiting for Katherine, stalking my human that you're also stalking, fucking with your life… Yeah so not answering THAT question.

"I miss my little brother." Okay, so what I really meant was that I miss making a huge mess of my little brother's life, like my fun I set in motion tonight.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do." Don't get me started on how freaking bored I've been for months, that's why I'm creating my own fun, that and you keep stalking my human… gonna make you pay for that.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Mostly watching you stalk MY human.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you." Since when have I EVER been clumsy? Not give a fuck? Sure. Deliberately diabolical? Absolutely. Clumsy? Not a chance in hell.

"Ah… that could be a problem. For you." Let the games begin.

"Why are you here now?" Nope, still not going to tell you.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena. She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine... Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Sure as hell works for me. I just can't figure out why. I need to push those thoughts deep inside, I can't risk screwing this up. Okay focus on Operation Piss Off Stefan.

"She's not Katherine." No shit brother.

"Well, let's hope not, we both know how that ended." Yeah, with me getting screwed over and Katherine being stuck in a tomb for a century and a half. Oh wait, maybe we don't BOTH know how it ended… And cue subject change. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon, and it's not going to work." No I'm fairly certain you don't have a single clue what I'm up to. But I'll play your little game for a moment, it plays straight into my game.

"Yeah, come on, don't you crave a little?" I give my brother some nice slaps and rough housing for good measure, let's really wind his little jack in the box crank.

"Stop." Where would be the fun in that?

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just… let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena." Crank the handle again and the little bastard is about to pop, he actually shoves me!

"Stop it!" Oh hell no, you're about to lose it. I think one more little twist.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like, I can!"

"I said stop!" Stefan launches at me, sending us both flying through the window. As we fall I steal his ring and vamp away from him. His body splats on the ground. I can't help but smile at the image. Man, he is so easy to wind up. Now to mock his attempt at vampirism.

"I was impressed. I give it a 6, you missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face… argh thing. It was good."

"Yeah it's all fun and games Damon, huh? But wherever you go people die." Seriously? Did a binge drinking, ripper douche of a vampire just call ME out on people dying?

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." Oh that's just too cute. He thinks he has a choice.

"I take that as an invitation." I was already going to make a mess of your life here, now you've just forbidden it, it's going to feel even better.

"Damon, please, after all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Nope. I'm seriously bored waiting for a stupid comet to come by again. And you are messing with my human.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Even without that promise, I'm so bored out of my mind.

"Just stay away from Elena." Not a chance, she was my human first! YOU stay away from her. What the fuck does he want with her? I can't figure this out and it's driving me crazy. These urges to claim her keep creeping in but I push them away with memories of Katherine and why I'm here in the first place. I can't give away anything until I know what he is up to here.

"Where's your ring?" How has he not noticed yet? I'm sure I'd notice if I suddenly wasn't wearing the thing that stopped me bursting into flames. "Oh, yeah. The sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof! Ashes to ashes." And I love watching him squirm. But my continued fuckery with Stefan's life does actually require him out and about so… "Hahaha… relax. It's right here." But now that I have his attention I grab Stefan by the throat and throw him into the building. Weak animal feeding moron. "You should know better than to think that you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Or do. Then I can crush you again. I intend to head into the house but then I hear noises from inside. "I think we woke Zac up… Ha... Sorry Zac." Yeah not actually sorry, and not in the mood to deal with any more moronic family members tonight. Maybe I can find some entertainment at the Grill.

When I get to the Grill I see that Bennet witch with a blond girl I saw at the bonfire with my human. I hear her whining about not being good enough and not winning. This sounds like easy pickings to me. Maybe I can get a late night snack out of her. "I try so hard, and I'm never the one!" She continues her whinge, but I have an idea. She's needy which equals desperate so she'll be easy to manipulate. She's also friends with my human which will give me an in to find out what my little brother is up to, and it will seriously piss him off. Bonus! So this looks like a win, win, win for Damon. The little witch walks away and I smile my charming little smile at the blond. Yep, I'm in. I leave before she can do anything more than smile back. Leave them hanging, sure fire way to grab the needy ones.

And now I'm left with nothing to do again. So I go back to my nightly routine. I grab a bottle from my stash and sit on my human's rooftop drinking. Looks like someone else had the same idea. I can see my broody brother standing there looking in her window. I hear her head downstairs and I stifle a groan. I can hear them talking, it's all bullshit. How is his pathetic shy human routine actually working? What the fuck! Please tell me that didn't just happen! No! No! No! No! No! My human did not just invite my brother inside. My night was going so well until right then. Stupid fucking asshole universe. I should be invited in not him. I did the right thing, I let her go. Which is what I need to do now. I'm here for Katherine, not her. I need to go home, drink and forget this happened. Yes. That is exactly what I need to do. But I can't. Instead I keep sitting here. Listening to every lie he tells her. Hating him more for every minute he spends in her room. Hating myself for even caring that this is happening. I love Katherine. I'm here to save Katherine. I will save her and then we will destroy this town before heading off for our eternity together. I love Katherine. Why isn't this working? No matter how hard I try to block it out I have one thought on repeat. Stefan was invited in.


	3. The Night of the Comet

**The Night of the Comet**

Tonight I'm heading into the woods to feed. There are plenty of campers around waiting for the comet and I'm just too conflicted to want to feed the way Katherine taught me. I should feel excited that the comet is almost here but I still don't have the damn crystal. And then there's my anger at Stefan for being invited in. I shouldn't feel angry, I shouldn't even care what Stefan does with her. But I do. Hence, conflicted. And it's making me agitated, so I need to have some fun and feed tonight. I pause at the first tent and listen for heartbeats. Only one. I'm not interested in a snack tonight so I keep walking silently through the woods until I come to a second tent. This time I can hear two heartbeats racing. Sounds like they are enjoying themselves. Why should they get all the fun? I generate a little fog, it's probably not necessary but will be more fun if they start to run. I hear a male voice saying something about heading to the car. They make it too easy sometimes. Now do I wait until he is gone and eat her first? Or eat him when he comes out? Decisions, decisions. While I'm deciding her voice breaks through complaining about rain. There's none around but it does give me an idea. Him first it is then. As soon as he steps out of the tent I grab him and jump up into the tree above us. I drive my fangs deep into his flesh and let the sweet exhilaration flood through me. I leave enough in him so that he begins to drip blood onto the tent below. I know it's a little wasteful but I'll have her in a second so it won't matter. I watch her come out of the tent and she is looking around for rain. Instead she sees the beautiful red trail I've left for her and she does what they all do… she looks up. When she sees my gift she gives me the reaction I wanted, she screams and runs. Have I mentioned how much I love it when they run? Now she stops running and is furiously trying to open the locked car door, yelling at it to open like that will somehow magically help. I take the car keys from her boyfriend's pocket and launch myself into a closer tree. "Beep beep". Okay, NOW she looks freaked. She wanted it open, I opened it. What's the problem? Some prey is just so ungrateful… so I love playing with my food, what's the point otherwise? She turns around now looking for me I guess. I drop silently from my position in the tree and drain her completely. This time not a drop is wasted.

When I woke up this morning I still felt satisfied. I considered hanging around the hospital to see if Stefan tried to fix the problem I left for him but seriously, why bother? Even if he tries it won't stick. He just isn't strong enough. So instead I'm hanging around the house growing more bored and agitated by the second. My plans for tonight are already set and there is nothing I can do about getting the crystal yet so I'm just frustrated. Right now I'm trying to read in my room but I swear I've reread this page at least 10 times and I still have no clue what it says. My thoughts keep drifting to _her_. And then I feel guilty for thinking of her and shift my thoughts to Katherine. Which then reminds me of my current predicament and frustrates me that I have made no progress on the crystal. So then I try to read my book again. And repeat. For the last freaking hour. What is wrong with me? I can hear a vehicle coming up the driveway. Maybe it will be Zac, I haven't fucked with him yet today. I could really use the entertainment. I look out my window and freeze when I see who it is. It's _her_. Why is she here? Does she even know where HERE is? I cannot pass up this opportunity. It is time for her to meet me. The real me who isn't tongue tied by her existence. The predator who plays things his way and always knows the right thing to say. The… ah crap that was the doorbell, focus moron! I vamp downstairs and unlatch the front door as quietly as I can. As she knocks on the door it swings open slightly. She takes a first step inside and I have to hold back a groan as she calls out HIS name, "Stefan?"

She takes a few more steps before calling out again "Stefan?"

I'm watching her intently as she surveys our house. First she looks to the parlour, then she turns towards the open kitchen door. As she keeps turning and looking I keep watching. When her back is to the front door I open it fully and move back behind her. Hearing the door open she turns back to it and tentatively begins walking back towards it. I have her right where I want her now. She is on the edge of running, but I don't want her to leave. I need her to turn around again so I have my crow fly in through the open door. It scares her and she turns away from the cawing sound. Straight into me. I feel a thrill course through my body standing this close to her. I can hear her heart racing and I want so much just to drop my head to her neck and taste her. Instead I hold it together and stare at her as she stares at me. I feel much more in control this time, rather than the bumbling moron who couldn't string a sentence together like I was the night we first met.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in, the door was," She turns to look at the front door and I can see confusion on her face when she finds it closed "open…" Yeah I'm not going to lie, I love my vampire tricks.

"You must be Elena, I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." Stefan's hotter, older brother. You know, the better choice.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Of course not. That would require honesty, something my baby brother isn't very good at.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come." I put my arm behind her back to guide her into the parlour. Just before we step into the room I touch her shoulder and a tingling sensation shoots up my arm. I immediately drop my hand from her. I'm just going to pretend like that didn't happen. I wonder if she felt it too? If so, she doesn't react, maybe it's just me losing my mind again. Okay, focus, where was I heading with this game? Oh that's right! Undermine Stefan's _relationship_ so I can get her back to being my human again. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I'm watching her closely as she looks around the room. It's obvious she has never been here before. The thought that I am the first one here with her is thrilling, another first over Stefan. "Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." While I speak I look around the room, trying to see it for the first time like she is. All too quickly my eyes find her again. "I see why my brother's so smitten." Where the hell did that come from? Smitten? Really? Am I a vampire or a teenage girl? Oh, but I get a smile from her. Worth it. "It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." She isn't smiling now. And as much as that had been my goal, I'm a little saddened by that, I like it when she smiles. Especially at me.

"The last one?" She seems hesitant to ask. Now I'm not really sure how far I want to push this. I don't want to upset her. Why? Why do I give a fuck?

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend." Yeah, his girlfriend, my girlfriend, our sire. She looks at me and shakes her head no. Of course he hasn't said anything, how do you tell your new girlfriend she is a carbon copy of your REALLY old girlfriend. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes' conversation yet?"

"Nope."

"Oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now." If Stefan wasn't man enough to tell her that's his own fault. Let's light this match and see what burns. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." You know, stabbed in the back by your brother, shot by your father, and having your girlfriend locked in a magical tomb for 145 years. No big deal.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." You haven't known my brother very long…give it time.

"I'm a fatalist." Considering how often the universe fucks me over, how could I not be? Case in point, right now. I hear him walk inside but she doesn't know he is here yet. I hold her gaze as long as I can, knowing I'm about to lose my playtime with her before I say, "Hello Stefan." She turns to look behind her at Stefan. The moron barely even acknowledges her. How can he ignore her when she is standing right in front of him? I can hardly force myself to look away from her, how does he do it? This is so helping my case right now. Surely she can see what he is really like? That his shy, awkward teen façade hides a boring, broody, insecure little monster.

"Elena." That's all he says. He barely glances at her before he returns to death staring me. Good thing that's not a vampire ability, I'd be so screwed right now! "I didn't know you were coming over." Oooooh he speaks! And he can use sentences of more than single words. Of course he didn't know she was coming over, he wouldn't have left his precious human alone with his depraved brother. Poor little human!

"I know I should have called. I just…" See what you did Stefan? You upset my human. Why is it that I really can't handle her being upset? I have to fix this.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan?" Seriously brother? You are just going to keep glaring at me? Ah screw you, let's see how far I can push this, "You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies, but" I pause to look over at Stefan to make sure he notices how she keeps looking at ME while I'm talking to her, "I have to warn you; he wasn't always such a looker." She smiles at my joke. That stupid tingle goes through my body again. Grrrrrrr. Why does it keep doing that?

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, nice to see you." Seriously shut up brother. Can't you see I'm having a moment here? Oh right, of course you can. That's why you are still glaring at me instead of paying attention to your _girlfriend_. Ugh even thinking the word makes my skin crawl.

"Yeah, I… should probably go." As she says this she turns back to face me again. I win! "It was nice to meet you Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena." I'm not sure how she'll react but the risk is worth the reward so I take her hand and lift it to my lips so I can lightly kiss it, I smile this time as I feel the tingle travel from my lips throughout my body. She turns away from me and I feel the loss of her presence immediately. She walks slowly over to Stefan who is still glaring at me over her head. What a loser.

She tries to get his attention, "Stefan?" The dickhead is still ignoring her. What is wrong with this idiot? "Stefan?" He finally glances down at her and for a moment I want to gouge his eyes out for looking at her. He steps to the side so she can get past but says nothing to her. I'm glad, he gave her no reason at all to think he is worthy of her time. I watch as she walks out and closes the door behind her. I want to follow her, but I know that is wrong. Why do I keep feeling like this?

Riling Stefan up should make me feel better, so I whistle at her departure, "Great gal, she's got… spunk." I flash him my biggest smirk. I really enjoyed playing with her and I want my broody little brother to know it. "You on the other hand, looked pooped." This time I drop the smirk and return his boring little glare. This finally gets him to react and he goes to step past me so I follow him to continue the taunting, "Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess…hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Oh brother, just see how easy it is to get you to do exactly what I want.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right." Of course not, in fact I'm counting on your continued failure.

"How long was Elena here?" Wouldn't you like to know? How would you react if only you knew how long I've known her, how much time I spend near her, how much I want her all to myself?

"Are you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" I chuckle as I bait him, I need to do something to distract me from my traitorous thoughts. "Isn't that why you play your little game, I'm a high school human?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are." I step towards Stefan and lean over so I can whisper into his ear. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." And they say I'm the bad brother, we both know the truth.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Right now it's the _I got to play with Elena_ game. You know I don't like sharing my toys brother. I'm done playing with you for today, I'm bored now that she is gone.

I shrug at him and act like I don't care about any of it. I won't let him see how much it bothers me that he spends time with her. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you." I give him a trademark smirk, step back and walk away. I need to clear my head, get these thoughts about Elena out of my mind. She is clouding my judgement. The comet is tonight, I'm so close to getting Katherine back, that's what I need to focus on. Not some human carbon copy. I'm going to go and find some other entertainment.

I head out to the park in town. It's where everyone is setting up for the comet later. I see the girls handing out flyers and watch a while. Witchy is telling Elena to ignore Broody's issues and give him a shot anyway. How is she even considering this right now? He acted like a complete brain dead, moronic douche bag this afternoon. Argh! So much for clearing my head. What am I doing? I need a distraction. Like that one right there. It's the blonde one I started working on. I stand in her line of sight and wait for her to notice me. She sees me and smiles before heading my way. Just as I figured, she's hooked. It's laughably easy to reel in the insecure ones. Just as she gets within range I vamp away. Can't have her thinking I'm the easy one. I need to land her on my own terms, that gives me the power to do with her whatever I want. Right now she's is intrigued by my mystery, I'll change that for her soon enough. Now to drink until the sun goes down. Nothing else to do around this hell hole anyway.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here drinking. Obviously not long enough as my thoughts keep swirling around the two brunettes that constantly invade me. I'm going out of my mind here. I'm so close to getting Katherine out but I still don't have that freaking crystal. I know there is a Founder's party soon so if I can snag an invite I'll be fine but I'm not exactly a patient man. And then no matter how hard I try I can't keep the other girl from her sneak attacks on my mind. I keep seeing her the night we met, so full of life. I see her in the cemetery by her parent's grave, and I see her standing in front of me as I kiss her hand. The last image is the one that makes me smile until I'm pulled from my musings by a voice I recognise. It's the one I left alive for Stefan bait the other night. "I know you."

I turn to look at her. I wonder how little brother went with his clean up attempt. Let's see how this plays out, "Well that's unfortunate."

"Umm. I don't… I don't know how but… your face…" I keep staring at her without further comment. It unsettles her, "uh excuse me, sorry." She walks away. I think I can use this situation as a nice little distraction tonight. I follow her to the bathroom and watch as she swallows some pills. Eeewww, not gonna eat her now. Although I think I can still salvage this. As she lifts her head back up from the tap I attack with my scary vamp face and then speed her outside and onto a nearby rooftop.

I'm standing on the roof with her. She won't stop screaming so I can listen to what is going on down there. I can only hear snippets of the conversation between Stefan and the ex. I can hear enough to realise my moronic brother was spotted when he went to the hospital. Perfect, this will help me out immensely. My god she needs to shut up, her screaming is disturbing my thinking. Hurry the fuck up Stefan I can't take this noise much longer, "You really have to stop screaming."

"Stop, please." Stop what? I'm not doing anything… oh you mean the you holding on the edge of a roof thing? Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Shhh. I got you." So just. Shut. Up. I can hear Stefan walking over to us. Finally! "I got you. I'm not gonna drop you." If I dropped you Saint Stefan couldn't come to rescue you and my plans would be ruined. I'm trying to speak to her in a light calming voice but her screaming is driving me bat shit crazy right now. It's taking everything I have not to snap her neck and give my ears a break. Stefan appears on the roof. It's about fucking time brother, "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Did the idiot really just say that? This should be fun.

"Shhh. Really?" I look over the edge at the drop below to ensure my brother gets my intentions loud and clear, "Okay." I slowly start to release her over the edge.

And BINGO! Stefan freaks out, it's funny how tragically predictable he is. "No! No, no, no, no, no." He wants her, he can have her. I hurl her at Stefan.

"Relax." Yeah let's chill and have some fun.

"What's happening?" She is groaning and probably half wasted from those pills she took.

"I don't need her to be dead but… you might." I give Stefan my smirk face before turning my attention back to the girl, "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Well that was some vague compulsion. Bravo Stefan.

"Are you sure about that?" I bend down to her level so she can focus on me, "Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" I can see the shift in her eyes when she breaks through Stefan's compulsion. She lunges backwards away from me. Bingo!

"Vampire." Good girl.

"Who did this to you?" I really need her to remember everything for this to work.

"You did!"

"Wrong!" I can see she is confused by this.

Stefan begins to look panicked, "Don't."

I talk to Vicki again, "Stefan." Vicki looks up at Stefan.

"Don't."

After his second attempt to get me to stop I pull Vicki from the ground and turn her face to me. I need to make sure this compulsion sticks, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Yes! This is fun.

Now to drive it home, "He's a vampire, a vicious, murderous monster."

"Please Damon, please don't do this." Well maybe if you hadn't been such a dick to me I wouldn't have felt the need to fuck with you tonight. Ah, who am I kidding, it's all for my entertainment!

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're gonna do now." I rip away the bandage from the girl's neck and this causes the wound to reopen and begin bleeding. Surely this will tempt a reaction from my dear sainted brother. I push her at him just to make sure. Stefan has hold of her and is looking at the blood. Finally, we are getting somewhere. Maybe he just needs one more push, "Your choice of lifestyle," I throw the bloodied bandage at him, "has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks, it's nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need." If you want to have the slightest chance against me anyway. Stefan's face finally vamps out, he has better control than I expected but nevertheless it has happened. "But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." I watch as Stefan pushes Vicki away to the ground. He is really trying to resist this, what the hell is his problem? I can see him trying to gain control over his vamp. Surely he realises that this control is a delusion, "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square." At this point I'm honestly happy for either, at least my life would no longer be boring.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Well that isn't Plan A, but…

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" And while you're at it stop being such a self-righteous pussy.

"Why? So, So what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you." Ouch. That was… unexpected. And a lot less fun than I thought.

"Huh." I shrug at him like I don't care what he says, but I have a tiny feeling deep, deep, deep down that says I do. "Hmm." I walk over to the girl fully intending to compel her to spread the word about Stefan. "Wow." When I crouch down something changes, I feel like I don't want to. If I do that then I can't stay around. And yeah I could come back later for Katherine, but I've already waited so long. And if I'm being completely honest I can't stand the thought of never seeing Elena again. I change my tactics, "Come here sweetheart."

"No." I'll give her points for fighting back, but still she keeps whimpering.

"It's okay." I whisper into her ear telling her that she won't remember any of this and that Stefan found her wandering around after she took some pills and tripped out. It's almost true so it'll stick easily enough. I pat her hair to calm her down and smile at her. She doesn't freak out so we're all good. I stand back up and head over to Stefan. I look at him and point at the girl. Ta Da! Looking at Stefan I think he's more confused that I fixed it. It's like he thinks I'm evil or something. Hehehe.

"What happened? Where am I? Ah, I ripped my stitches open, ugh."

"Are you okay?"

"I took some pills man, I'm good." She rises to her feet like nothing happened and she begins to walk away. Unlike with Stefan, I know my compulsion will stick.

"It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Why would he ever think I would tell him?

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I laugh derisively at him with the contempt he deserves and say the one thing I know will bug him, "Give Elena my best." With that parting comment I'm done with using him as my distraction. I turn away from Stefan and jump off the roof in search of something a little tastier.

I see the blonde I've been working on as she leaves the Grill. I think it is time to reel in my little fish. Maybe she can distract me from darker eyes and darker hair that I can't get out of my head. I use my vamp speed to get near her then move away again, just enough to put her a little on edge. I love hearing their hearts race, the anticipation of that same blood pumping from them into me makes me alert, aroused, ready. I'm standing across the road watching her walk to her car, I know she can feel me watching her. She looks around but can never quite see me. I've played this game far too long to be caught out by her. I vamp speed past her again and she reacts by walking quicker to get in her car. I know I've won when she is so distracted that she drops her car keys. That's my cue to make my move. I wait until she retrieves her dropped keys and stands back up, then I kick a nearby bin to divert her attention. I'm in position behind her before she even begins to turn around. I would be so bored without my supernatural speed!

"Oh, oh, oh."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." If you believe me then you are an idiot. Exactly what I need tonight.

"No. It's fine. I was hoping I'd see you again." Stupid AND easy. No effort required, I'm getting laid and a meal, no compulsion necessary. I love my life.

"I know." That's how I played you little girl.

She laughs, "Cocky much?"

"Very. Much." And for good reason, which you will soon discover. This would be a night to remember, If I actually let you remember it in the morning of course. I suggest we take her car back to her place and she doesn't even hesitate. While she drives her car, I drive her crazy. My hands wander up and down her thighs, while I brush my lips up and down her neck listening to her pounding pulse. As we get out of the car I pin her against it and kiss her roughly. She is moaning against me and I almost take her right there but I want the invitation so I start walking her towards the front door. While she unlocks the door I stand behind her pressed up against her, roaming my hands all over her and nibbling along her collarbone. She pulls away as she walks inside and I'm left standing at the threshold.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" she asks with a sly smile.

"Oh absolutely," and I flash her a knowing smirk as I step into the house. I make quick work of removing her dress while she drags me to her room. As she pushes my jacket to the floor I pull my shirt over my head and throw us both onto her bed. I'm kissing my way down her torso, enjoying the sounds I'm pulling out of her. My lust and bloodlust are fighting for control, it's instinctual but unnecessary, I learned long ago I don't need to fight myself, I can satisfy the urges of both the man and the demon. Her heart is hammering and it's driving me insane. I don't want to delay any longer. I need the oblivion. I feel my face shift and my fangs extend. She screams as I drive my fangs into her, followed closely by my cock. I pound into her as I drink from her and her screams soon shift from pain into ecstasy.


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

I've had my fill of both sex and blood. I should be feeling calm, sated. Not restless and edgy. The girl is getting drowsy so she'll be useless as a distraction for a while. Whether it's the feeding or the fucking I don't know, but either way I've exhausted her. Before she falls asleep I compel her to sleep until I bite her again. At least this way she's only awake when she's useful to me. I'm laying here trying to sleep but I know it's never going to happen.

I don't lie to myself often, but I feel like tonight is a good time to try. I'm just gonna pretend that if I raid this house for a bottle or two I'll be able to sleep just fine. I'm sure I almost have myself convinced. I find a reasonable stash of alcohol and sit on the end of the bed drinking. I'm halfway through the first bottle and don't feel any calmer, if anything I'm more agitated. It must be because I know the comet has passed, I'm anxious about the crystal and getting Katherine out. Yep, that's exactly why I feel lost. I lift the bottle to my lips again and I frown when nothing comes out. Crap, it's empty already. Maybe I just need some fresh air. That's what helps right? I grab another bottle and head outside. I start walking down the road while I drink, no destination in mind. Yes, I'm sticking with that story so shut the fuck up. By the time I jump up on the roof I realize my second bottle is already empty. And sitting here I notice that I'm finally feeling calm. So obviously it was the alcohol I needed, I just hadn't drunk enough of it yet. Of course it has nothing whatsoever to do with the slow rhythmic breathing I can hear from below me or the way _her_ steady heartbeat echoes through my body.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here, although I must have drifted off for a while as I can see the first hint of sunrise on the horizon. I take my time wandering back to the girl's house, watching the sky slowly lighten. As I walk the familiar feeling of agitation settles over me again. I must be sobering up. When I reach the house I realize what I was too distracted to notice last night. I was in the sheriff's house. Not exactly the invitation I expected to get out of last night's efforts. I have a vague memory in the back of my mind from when I was in town during the 90s. I remember being shown a photo of a little blonde toddler when I spent some time with the sheriff during the eclipse. She's from a founding family, so if that IS her daughter sleeping in that room she might just be my ticket to getting the crystal back. Things are finally starting to look up.

As I climb back in the window I can still only hear one heartbeat. More good news. Her mother hasn't come home while I was out. The last thing I need right now is a pissed off mother/cop/vampire hunter to deal with. I quickly strip and remove the covers from the bed. I crawl up the bed until my body is resting on hers. Even while asleep her body instinctively reacts to mine. My demon responds to her signals and I bite into her smooth flesh; ending her compulsion and beginning round two.

Afterwards I start to struggle into a light, fitful sleep although I'm still aware enough to notice her putting her nightgown back on and pulling a sheet back over us. I'm relieved when she moves to the other side of the bed, at least I won't have to compel her to leave me alone. When she next wakes I can hear her heartbeat rapidly increase. I'm thinking the reality of last night, and this morning, has hit her full force and she's freaking out. Should be entertaining at least. When I feel her rise from the bed, I move slightly to give the impression I'm stirring in my sleep. This is only going to be fun if she thinks she has a chance of succeeding. I hear her soft footsteps as she attempts to sneak out of the room. Her foot hits a creaky floorboard and her pulse shoots through the roof. I remain calm and keep my breathing even. Her heart rate drops off a little before she reaches for the doorknob. I vamp behind her as she turns to look back at the bed. She sees that I am no longer there and all I can hear is her poor little heart hammering in my ears.

"Good Morning." I say as I stalk towards her, reminding her exactly what kind of predator she brought home last night.

"Please… don't…" She moves backwards as she speaks and ends up bumping into the bedside table. Not sure why she's freaking out so much, I made sure she enjoyed herself. She stupidly picks up a lamp. I can see her intentions written all over her face.

"Don't do that." I've warned her once, anything after this is on her. She slams me across the face with the lamp. My head turns with the force but the fact that I barely flinch seems to clue her in to the game we are playing here. She throws the lamp to the floor and scrambles over the bed to get away from me. She picks up something from the other bedside table and I attempt to discourage her violence again, "Uh, uh, uh, uh." I wag my finger at her, but nothing seems to distract this poor delusional girl from her efforts to escape. She throws the object and I duck. It smashes into the wall. She finally loses all fight and her flight instincts kick in. My favourite part of the game…she runs for door. I stop her fleeing and throw her down onto bed. The bitch throws a bloody pillow at me. I mean, I know she's blonde, but a pillow?

"Get away from me!" Now where would be the fun in that my little pet?

"This could have gone a completely different way." Just like last night and this morning when you were willing, eager even. I inhale the scent of her blood on the pillow she threw at me, so she knows exactly what comes next. I let my face vamp and toss the pillow away before I lunge onto the bed at her. This time I'll let my demon have all the fun. I'm going to let her have the pain without the pleasure, then once she knows the difference maybe next time she will be a little more… compliant.

I honestly didn't even need to drink again. I was just so frustrated with my sleepless night and then pissed at her for fighting me the second she woke up. She sure didn't mind my fangs when I was fucking her. Now she just lays there whimpering. "Why… why did that hurt so much?" she finally speaks.

"What do you mean?" Okay, so yes I know exactly what she means, I just want to hear her say it.

"When you… bit me… last night it felt… different." That's because last night you weren't being a complete bitch, and I wasn't so pissed off.

"Last night, you were being… pleasured when I bit you, so it enhanced the experience. It is to your benefit to remember the difference."

We've spent the past few hours in her bed. I haven't fed on her again, I really don't need any more blood right now. The sex has been a welcome distraction from my thoughts and keeping her satisfied only increases my chances of using her to get my crystal back. I've compelled her again, but only to keep her knowledge of what I am, and what I do with her, to herself. I've never compelled a girl into bed, looking like this I don't have to, and I don't intend to start now.

Her phone buzzes for the millionth time today. "It's Bonnie again."

"Uhuh." That's the witch right…what gave her the idea that I'd care?

"I don't mind missing school all day but I HAVE to make cheer practice. It will be Elena's first day back; she won't have a CLUE without me." Elena huh… maybe I do care after all.

"I'll give you a lift." Well this is a slippery slope we've just embarked upon. I know her little insecure mind will jump at this show of affection but was it really necessary? We all know the answer to that question. I'm just keeping her happy so it's easier to get the crystal back. Focus on that.

"You will?" She seems almost as surprised as I am.

"Yeah. I mean that's what boyfriends do right?" And we have skipped the slippery slope and just driven straight off the fucking cliff. Am I that desperate to see Elena today? NO. It's just to get the crystal. It's just to get the crystal. It's just to get the crystal. Please don't let anything else stupid come out of my mouth. Having to compel her to forget I said stupid things would just be… embarrassing.

* * *

If there's one thing in this world I truly love, it's my blue '69 Camaro. I took it from my last meal on my way out of New York when my switch flipped back on in the 80s. It's been my home since then, the one thing that has been constant in my life and never let me down or betrayed me. Right now I have the top down as I drive Caroline to school. I'm going to ignore how weird that sounds and focus on the positives. She can help me get the crystal back, I get to see Elena, and surely _dating_ one of Elena's friends will drive Stefan mental. All very pleasing positives. When we get to the school she directs me to the car park. I ignore her and drive right up to the field where I can see the girls preparing to jump around in their tight little uniforms. I've already compelled Caroline to keep her neck covered but I reinforce it as we pull up. As I play the part of dutiful _boyfriend_ and give her a goodbye kiss I overhear Elena telling little witchy who I am. I can't help but smile as she says my name, I love the sound of my name on her lips. One of these days she'll be screaming it. I barely notice Caroline leaving my car, my eyes are firmly fixed on Elena. In the distance I can hear Caroline speaking to Elena, "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." No, you don't. You are temporarily useful to the 'other' brother. She then addresses rest of the group, "Sorry I'm late girls, I was… uh… busy…" Oh yes you were, very…busy. I raise my brows at Elena and give her a cheeky smirk while I rev my engine. I hold her gaze as I perform the difficult task of driving away from her. I can feel her eyes still on me and I feel them pulling me back. I park out of sight before walking back towards the field.

I'm standing in the shadows of the bleachers watching Elena at cheer leading practice. She is so damn hot jumping around like that, it doesn't seem to matter that I've spent the entire day screwing Caroline, my body is reacting BIG time to seeing Elena like that. As distracted as I am I still notice how much she seems to be struggling with the routines, it's obvious her heart isn't in it. It appears that Caroline has noticed too, "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay." Caroline, _sweetie_ ,why don't you shut your face?

Rather than watching, Elena walks away. She walks closer to where I am and I can feel my reaction to her closer presence. I look away from her. It's not really helping. My body surges at the sound of her heart beating, it takes more effort than usual to control my demon when she is around. He wants to consume her as much as I do. I look back up at her and notice she is looking towards the football field. I easily see why; my little brother has his own uniform on. Could he possibly be acting more clichéd right now? I mean seriously… quiet little loner trying out for the football team to impress the hot cheerleader. It's not like he's lacking in skills, he had the best teacher, but how is he going to not out himself as a supernatural being when playing a contact sport?

I can hear Elena's ex and his boyfriend talking about teaching Stefan a lesson. Apparently they're pissed at him for stealing Elena. Welcome to my world boys. It's his specialty, believe me. I know they can't actually hurt him but he can't act tough without getting outed so it ought to provide a good laugh. Unfortunately, he is running rings around those morons without using any supernatural abilities, guess I taught him too well. Although watching him getting crunched into the ground when those idiots set him up is rather amusing. I suddenly realize that I've been standing here so long that practice is almost over. I figure I may as well just wait around and pick Caroline up again. It will give me an opportunity to work out how I can use this situation to spend more time around Elena. But only because it annoys Stefan so much, I don't need to be around Elena, I almost have Katherine back.

I pick Caroline up from practice and immediately regret it. She will not stop complaining! Bonnie told her that there's some dinner the other girls have organised and didn't include her. I really don't care and I'm starting to seriously doubt my ability to hold it together around her until the founder's party on the weekend. Until I hear the location of the dinner. "Where did you say the dinner was?" I must have misheard with all the ignoring I was attempting; my luck couldn't be this good today.

"It's at Elena's. Just her, Bonnie and Stefan. They are leaving me out ag…" I shut her up before her rant can continue.

"Then let's crash it."

"Really?" She looks conflicted. I know she's hurt that they excluded her, but I can use this to my advantage.

"Did she specifically tell you not to go?"

"Well, no…"

"Easy then. We go out for dinner and show up with dessert afterwards. They get their little dinner party and we get to remind them that we aren't push overs at their beck and call." I can see her smile at my use of the word 'we', at this point she will do whatever I ask of her, who needs compulsion? This is way too easy. I'm going to Elena's house tonight.

When I get home Stefan isn't here yet so I decide to play with him a little. I seat myself at the desk in his room with my feet propped up on it and begin to thumb through his journal. Reading it is… scary. I'm concerned that it took him three months to make sure Elena wasn't Katherine. I spoke to her that first night and was only confused for a few seconds. At least I now understand why I found him stalking her when I was… well… stalking her. Did he want her to be Katherine? Is that why it took him so long to believe it? Is he using Elena to create a human Katherine? Is that what he means when he says he wants to start over with someone alive? Will he still be my competition when I finally get Katherine out of that tomb? I know I was planning on fucking with him, so why does it feel like I'm the one who just got a mind fuck?

I hear Stefan walking up the stairs to his room and I know he won't expect to see me here so I have the upper hand, "How were try outs? Did you make the team?" He doesn't look pleased to see me in here, and even less pleased when he realizes what is in my hands, "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, with so many," Stefan vamps at me and snatches the journal from my hands, "adjectives." I smirk at him and finish my sentence anyway; I do so love pushing his buttons. Stefan wraps the tie around his journal while glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" Hmmm. What button pushing idea should I run with today?

I lower my feet to the ground while I think. I sit up and decide to go with fake truce, should unbalance him enough that my other news should tip him over the edge. "I've come to apologize, I've been doing some thinking, some… soul searching and I want us to start over." I put on my best innocent face before I continue. "We need to put the past behind us." I stand up from the chair and move to face him. I'm trying so hard not to lose it right now. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. "You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal happy human life then I want that for you, maybe I can do it too, if I can learn to be a non-living, living person, maybe there's hope for both of us." He still hasn't responded, I've stunned him into silence again, oh I am having a great day today! I can't fake it anymore and I burst out laughing. Stefan just continues giving me his broody face before looking away.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Would you honestly rather I was speaking the truth? I've tried to be your brother and been rejected so many times I can't imagine you actually want that.

"Of course it doesn't." I reach over a pick a quill up off Stefan's desk. I know it irritates him when I touch his things. Why does he even have a quill? He's such a pack rat… ugh. "I saw Elena today. BTW, that means By The Way," I use the quill to emphasize the words as I speak, "She was at cheer leading practice, she looked soooo perky in her little short shorts," the huge grin that spreads over my face when I say this isn't even for his benefit, it's purely a physical reaction to recalling that image of her. Stefan walks towards me in a moderately threatening way, which in itself is amusing, but I'll play along this time, "simmer down, I didn't even go near her, I've got my own cheerleader now, ohh, that reminds me," I look down at my wrist as if looking at the time, more farce to confuse his broken little mind, "I've gotta run, I have a date," I return the quill to the hoarder space he calls a desk, "sweaty palms," I rub my hands together and blow on them for effect before finishing off with, "wish me luck." I walk out. And he never said a word. I love it when I break his brain just a little. I know it will be bugging him that he has no idea who my 'date' is for tonight. I've given him just enough information to stew on.

I take Caroline out for dinner as promised and by the end of it I want to stake myself. I don't mind being used as a trophy; I've been down that road MANY times. I don't even care that she tries to control EVERYTHING that happens, if I really wanted something to happen I'd just compel her. My problem is that she never shuts up. I mean NEVER. EVER. This founder's party can't come quickly enough. Get the crystal, get Katherine out, get away from this hell hole of a town and far, far away from this talking, whining, monotonous machine. Eventually she takes a breath and I get her and her dessert into the car so we can get to Elena's before their dinner party ends.

When we get out of the car she goes to head straight inside. I pull her back before she can ruin this for me. If I get stuck outside while she is inside it's going to be so much more obvious that there is a problem and I don't want to risk that tonight when I finally have my chance. "Sweetie, this may be your friend's house but seeing as we are crashing their dinner party I think it's better to use the doorbell."

She shrugs and presses the button and for the first time all night she is silent. My ears breathe a sigh of relief. Elena answers the door and this time it's my turn to be silent. I can't think of a single thing to say. This tongue tied reaction to her is getting ridiculous. For once Caroline's inability to shut the hell up is actually useful, "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert."

"Oh." The look on Elena's face is confusion, can't really blame her at this point.

"Hope you don't mind." I use Caroline's words from earlier today while she smiles at Elena and walks inside. Now for my invitation. Ah fuck! Stefan walks over to us; he is NOT confused. Angry, worried, freaking out about how to get rid of me before I get an invitation but definitely NOT confused.

"What are you doing here?" You know exactly what I'm doing here brother. Getting the invitation that I should have had before you did.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Please, Elena. Please invite me in. Just a few little words.

"Oh yeah…" Almost, foot still won't go through. So close.

"No, no, no, no, he uh, he can't stay. Can you Damon?" Are you serious? In what universe am I going to back you up on this. I've been wanting to kill you since the second you got your invitation. It's my turn little brother. I see Elena looking between us trying to figure out the problem. I can only imagine she is assuming this is a continuation of his moronic behaviour when she came over to the boarding house. I truly hope so.

"Get in here." Caroline is getting impatient, what a shock. Stefan turns to look at her, like she's his biggest problem right now. If I were him I'd be more worried about the looks he's getting from his girlfriend.

"We're just finishing up…" Nice try brother, she's not buying it though, she thinks you're being an insecure dick again.

"It's fine, just come on in." Yes! Yes! Yes! In your fucking face Stefan. Can't fix that now. Inside I'm screaming but outwardly I maintain a cool façade. I have no idea how I manage it honestly. My face gives nothing away, showing that this invitation means nothing at all, when it means EVERYTHING. I can come and go as I please and he can't do a single thing about it. I smile at Stefan as I step through the doorway. There is nothing he can do now to take away from this win.

I take a few steps down the hall. As I turn back towards the couple at the door I can see she is not impressed by his behaviour. I add fuel to the fire by being on my politest, good boy behaviour, "You have a beautiful home Elena." I smile at her, hopefully conveying the message that she is far more mature in her handling of the situation than my insecure baby brother.

"Thank you." Thank you too Elena. Thank you.

We are sitting around in the lounge room having a nice, friendly chat. Okay, honestly… Stefan and I are stealing glares at each other when the girls aren't looking and Caroline is rambling away with some crap no one is listening to. I occasionally tune in and provide appropriate comments as necessary, especially if it involves having a dig at Stefan.

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team! Ah, Tyler must be seething! Well, good for you. Go for it." Oh, my turn.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it." Watching Elena smile at Stefan like she's proud of him makes me twitch. If only she had the slightest clue. Stefan of course is still glaring at me. Moron. You have a beautiful girl sitting there looking at YOU like THAT and you are wasting your time glaring at ME over something you can't change.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," That's because you were being a total bitch, now take your bitchy little hand off my knee. "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines…"

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Nice work witchy, good to see someone defending her. Maybe there was some point in keeping your bloodline alive.

"I guess we can put her in the back…" Oh just shut up Caroline, before I bite you right here in front of everyone and ruin everything.

"You know you don't seem like the… cheerleader type, Elena." That got me a smile. Why does it feel so good when she smiles at me?

"Oh it's just cos her parents died, yeah I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase," I wonder, if I shove Caroline right now, will she go through the wall? I've never tried to propel a human through a wall before. Maybe I'll ask Ripper Stefan next time he comes out to play, I'm sure he's tried, "she used to be WAY more fun." I'm pretty sure the look on my face matches that of Little Witchy who glares at the bitch again and she finally goes quiet, "And… I, say that with complete sensitivity."

Here is my chance, I can be sweet and sympathetic whilst fucking with Stefan at the same time, "I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." If that doesn't set him off, I don't know what will.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." And we have a winner!

"Oh, you know what, you're right Stef, I'm sorry I… the last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." My face is so remorseful at my inadvertent mention of Katherine. Fuck I'm good at this.

A short while later Elena heads into the kitchen alone and I can hear her tidying up. I decide to take my shot at getting her alone and continuing to press the 'Stefan is an insecure dickhead' button.

I collect a glass from the table before following her into the kitchen, it's a little more helpful/less stalkerish this way, "One more." I toss the glass to her as she thanks me, of course she doesn't catch it which allows me to show my skills. Why do I feel the need to show off for her?

She laughs as I hand her the glass, "Nice save." This. This is why I feel that need, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile all for ME.

"I like you," WAAAAY more than is healthy for me, "You know how to laugh," I love hearing it, I wish you did it more often. And I love seeing you smile at me like you are right now, yeah I need something to distract me from this dangerous train of thought, oh I know, remind her of her moronic boyfriend, "and you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a VERY long time." Mostly because he's a whiny, brooding little bitch. And possibly because when I see him I'm fucking with him so he's not in a laughing mood I guess.

"Earlier, did you mean… Katherine?" Yeah, you are smart my girl. Too smart for him. His lies are going to get so tangled with your quick mind. I can't wait to watch the explosion.

I take the plate from her and stack it in the dishwasher myself. Anything to continue this conversation. Even talk about the thing that tears me up inside, "Mhm."

"How did she die?"

"In a fire… tragic fire." We keep talking as we keep stacking. If feels weirdly comfortable.

"Recently?" How the hell do I answer this without an outright lie?

"It seems like it was yesterday." Yep that should do it. I can't help but smile at my non-lie.

Elena pauses now like she is hesitant to continue, "what was she like?" Oh, now I get it… she knows he won't answer these questions. And I guess she wants to know what memories she's competing with.

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department," like a WHOLE lot… so much so I'd like to take you right here and now, "she was also very complicated, and… selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Did I just describe the love of my life, the woman I've waited 145 years for as selfish and not very kind? And why the hell am I telling Elena ANY of this? I'm supposed to be making Stefan look like a moron, not me!

"So… which one of you dated her first?" Oh, yes. So very bright. I can see the intensity in her eyes as she hands me the next plate. She is challenging me to deny it. I'm pleasantly surprised by her quick analysis and her stubborn, challenging nature. She is going to be fun to play with while I wait to get Katherine back.

I chuckle in response, a sound I wasn't expecting to hear come from me "nicely deduced… ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Honestly, I'm not even sure either one of us knows the truth. It's not like she told us what was going on. She just didn't bother hiding it. We've finished stacking the dishwasher so I close it up and she heads to the kitchen island where a stack of placemats is waiting to be folded. Elena begins folding them. Suddenly my mouth does that thing where the filter disappears, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you," I then start copying her folding actions like this is the most normal conversation in the world.

"Why do you say that?" Because I can't stand the idea of a bunch of boys looking at you in that little uniform.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable!" I don't know why I'm admitting this. She saw me leave. I'm pretty much dobbing myself in here on the whole stalking thing. Shut up Salvatore, stop making things worse!

"You saw that?" Yeah, I was hiding under the bleachers watching you. I feel like I need to go kill someone just so they don't revoke my fangs. I need to fix this, get the focus off me and back onto her.

"Am I wrong?" Good start, challenge her.

"I used to love it. It was fun. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I remember the old you, full of life and light and fun. Being with my brother won't bring that back you know. But what do I care? I'm going to be gone soon anyway.

"So don't let it. Quit. Move on. Problem solved. Ta Da!" She smiles at me now and I see a hint of that girl I saw that night. I smile back and it feels so normal, so real that it pulls at a place inside that scares me.

"Some things could matter again." I really don't think cheerleading is exactly important enough to be on that list somehow. Especially when it means I'm going to have to kill a lot of stupid teenage boys.

"Maybe. But… it seems at little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry." I'm seriously confused here. What could SHE possibly have to apologise for? The only thing wrong in this whole situation is that she is with my bastard brother. And she has no idea she was mine first so she can't exactly be sorry for it. I must look as confused as I feel because she clarifies, "about Katherine. You lost her too." I hate how easily she can stun me to silence. It scares me how easily she sees past every defence to the very core of who I am. In this moment I realise that I can never let her get close to me. She is capable of destroying me. I need to get back to the plan. Get the crystal, get a witch to get Katherine out, and get far, far away from here. While I'm still able.

"Hey. Need some help?" Yes. I really, really do. And you little witch might just be the one able to help. Once I manage to get the bloody crystal. Which means a few more days dealing with she who cannot shut up. Thank God the sex is good enough to distract me.

"Sure why not?" At least you helping gives me a reason to leave the kitchen without looking like I'm running from Elena. Which of course I'm not, I'm a vampire for fucks sake I don't need to run from a human girl.

Stefan's soft voice draws my attention and I excuse myself from the kitchen. I listen as he tries to convince Caroline to take off the scarf I've compelled her to wear. I'm not sure what game he's playing, he's not so stupid to actually think I'm not using her as a refilling juice box is he? And if he knows I am he doesn't need to see 'evidence'. It's time to end this foolishness, "What are you two kids talking about?" I make my presence known, although even a bunny muncher should have already known I was there.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." I know, I heard you. What I don't understand is why. I seat myself on the arm of the chair Caroline is in and then realise it's probably best to have this conversation just between brothers.

"Hmmm… hey, you know, uh, Elena and Bonnie are finishing with the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help?" I rub my hand on her back in an affectionate manner, hoping to persuade her without actually having to compel her.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She actually fucking giggles. Like she thinks it's cute that she's a bimbo. If it weren't for that crystal I might just snap her neck right here.

I'll try once more as the charming boyfriend, "For me?" I even try a smile. Why am I even trying to play nice here? I should just compel her to get out and be done with it.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Bitch! Fine have it your way then. Compulsion it is.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Before I kill you and fuck up all my plans.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." Should have done it the first time I asked. I'm going to bite her so hard later for that.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." What the hell else would I do with her? Let's swap and you tell me I'm wrong.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Although honestly I am kinda regretting my choice in this case. Elena needs quieter friends for me to munch on.

My answers are never good enough for little Saint Stefan, mind you I usually plan them that way so… "Alright. You've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena. Good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Oh brother, I was doing all of that before I came here tonight. This was all about getting my invitation, which I now have. Time to remind him of that fact.

"That's not a problem. Because," I stand up and move closer to him, he really hates it when I get in his space, "I've been invited in," which is awesome by the way, "and I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I will do… with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is NORMAL to me." I give him a patronising big brother pat on the back as I finish up just so he knows how much of a moron I think he is.

After this little brother chat, I decide that it is time to leave. Caroline isn't interested in leaving and honestly I'm not interested in taking her. I head back home to start drinking, knowing full well where I'm going to end up in a couple of hours anyway.

When I hear Stefan come home I know it is time to head back out. I grab a bottle a make my way to her house again. Even though I can go inside I still sit up on the roof drinking. Her light is still on, I can hear her moving around her room, probably getting ready for bed. The images that flicker through my mind at that thought… well let's just say I'm going to need to visit Caroline on my way home tonight.

Finally, the glow from her room stops hitting the tree outside her window and I send my crow to watch over her until she is asleep. I hear her breathing and pulse slow and I keep drinking as the sounds soothe me. I have to stop doing this. I need to find another way to spend my nights. At least until I get Katherine back, then I won't feel like this anymore anyway. She will be the one to see me for who I am, to give me what I need, to be my everything for eternity. Not this human who sees me far too clearly. It can't be her, because it IS Katherine.

I can hear Elena's pulse begin to speed up again so she must be dreaming. I really just want to see what she's dreaming about. I won't touch her dreams, that's a little too intimate for someone I'm trying to distance myself from. I slip down and sit on the window sill next to my crow. Just having the ability to hang my legs on the inside of the house is enough to remind me of the power I now have over Stefan. I feel my way into her dream and immediately wish I hadn't. Of course she's dreaming about _him_. They are sitting on her bed and she's telling him she had fun tonight. Good to know. Of course Mr Broody didn't. Even her subconscious knows what a brooding buzzkill he is.

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be." I'm sorry, what did she just say? There's that stupid tingle again, although this one was a little more like a shiver than ran through my entire body. The dream continues and they start making out. I was too distracted to notice how, but I like the connection… talking about me makes her subconscious mind want to kiss. Ok so she is kissing Stefan, but that is EASILY fixed. I know I said I wouldn't mess with her dream but this opportunity is too good to pass up. She has him pinned to the bed and is straddling his hips. She sits back and takes her top off. Yeah I'm not waiting anymore, that needs to be me right now. I push her dream Stefan to take his shirt off and whilst that happens I replace dream Stefan with much hotter dream Damon. As she screams and wakes up freaked out I jump down to the ground remembering why this was such a bad idea. Now I REALLY need to go see Caroline. Don't think it's going to be enough to deal with this problem though.

* * *

I was right. I mean I usually am, but I'm annoyed that I was right. I spent the entire night with Caroline and it didn't help. There wasn't enough blood or sex to remove those images from my demented brain. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her, feel her straddling me like in her dream. Each time I'd remind myself it was only a dream and a dream I manipulated at that. Each time, however, that little part of my brain that wants her would remind me of the night we first met. And just how completely real it was.

So I've decided to kiss her. I'll kiss her, it will be nothing like kissing Katherine and I'll get over this little distraction. So that's my plan. I'm going to go to the football game tonight as a dutiful boyfriend, watch my fake compelled girlfriend cheer and make out with her best friend who also happens to now be my brother's girlfriend. Awesome plan right. I considered that I could compel her to forget afterwards, but I really want to see Stefan's face when he finds out. And by that of course I mean when I tell him.

And that's why I'm at a high school football game. I'm 169 years old and I'm at a high school football game. Mind you my 161-year-old brother is on the team so… Anyway this is really boring. I know Elena is already here, I'm just waiting for Stefan to be too distracted with his responsibilities to notice I've stolen his girlfriend away to kiss her. A fight has broken out near the cars I'm skulking around. I wouldn't be that interested except Stefan and Elena have both gotten themselves involved. The Jeremy kid that Elena is yelling at, must be her brother, I've heard the name at her house but never seen the kid, has just sliced Stefan's hand open with a broken bottle. This could get interesting. He claims he wasn't cut; she swears she saw it happen. When are you going to stop lying to the girl Stefan? Don't you remember how pissed you were that Katherine lied to you about what she was for so long. At least she never lied to me.

Elena has walked off, very confused. Looks like a good time to put my plan into action, he won't be expecting her back anytime soon. I follow the sound of her voice and find her asking Bonnie what her bad feeling about Stefan was. Can anyone tell the truth around here? Bonnie is a witch! She knows that Stefan is DEAD! He's dead because he's a vampire! She saw ME and MY crow and MY fog in a vision with you! Argh! This so frustrating.

Eventually she walks away from Bonnie and heads to her car. I watch her put the hatch down and I vamp behind her. She turns around into me. It really is one of my favourite moves. It reinforces my status as predator and startles the prey into submission.

"You scared me, what… what are you doing here?" Umm… I'm here to kiss you so I can stop thinking about you.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Not really a lie, I don't want to be anywhere near Caroline right now. I only need to hold it together for a little longer, just until the Founder's party in a few days.

"And why is that?" So I don't snap her neck or bleed her dry and ruin all my plans.

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen." I'm fairly certain she talks more than ANYONE can listen.

"That could be a sign." I agree. Kiss me.

"Well, she… she's awfully young." Well that was a stupid thing to say. She's probably the same age as Elena, as in the one you are trying to kiss you idiot!

"Not much younger than you are." That gets a little laugh out of me. If my brother had been honest with her she'd understand why that is so damn funny.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Mostly because after a few days she already is. Although in a completely different way to how YOU are driving me crazy.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits but… we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." How? How does your head not explode from the constant yapping?

"Duly noted. I… I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's just not my intention." Okay. So that one was a lie. Looks like no one can tell the truth around here.

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." And this is why I need to stay far, far away from you. She sees right into me every damn time. How does she see who I am so clearly? My brother has known me for 161 years and he has no clue.

I nod in agreement with her. "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Even if you don't I really need you to, just this once.

"Really?" She has her defiant look on, this is not going to be easy.

"Uhuh. I see them. You want me."

"Excuse me?" Yeah. I'm going to have to compel her. I NEED this kiss. Tonight. So I can get her out of my head and get back to my plan. I've never had to resort to compelling a kiss before, but she is so stubborn and fiery and it only makes me want her more.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." That bit got a reaction. I can see her recalling her dream. Now she looks stunned rather than stubborn. That might distract her enough to get my compulsion going on her, "And right now you want to kiss me." She hasn't moved away so it must have worked. I begin to lean in and I can't help but smirk at the thought of telling Stefan I kissed his girlfriend. Her eyes flick to my lips, now THAT look I've seen a million times, unfortunately this time it was compelled. I'm still leaning towards her as I feel the sting. It was so unexpected I didn't even have time to dodge her hand as it flew at my face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here," pretty much whatever you are thinking I'm trying to do, but that's only a small part of why I need to kiss you, "but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight… I am NOT Katherine." No you are not. That's the whole reason why I need to kiss you! I need it to feel nothing like when I'm with Katherine so I can get away from you. She walks away from me. I'm rubbing my face where her hand slapped me and it is still tingling. I'm not sure whether it's from the sting or that she touched me. As I turn to follow her departing form I realize something; she wasn't compelled. Which means when she looked to my lips before I kissed her, that was ALL her. She actually did want to kiss me…

I figure that telling Stefan I tried to compel her is almost as good as telling him I did compel her. So I walk around the building to find him. I see him talking with Elena's ex so I lean against the wall while I wait. Don't need to scare the quarterback just yet. When he walks away I give Stefan a nice slow clap, "Idn't that nice, Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so rah, rah, go team, yeah!" I pump my fist on the 'yeah' to emphasize my point.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Too bad. Pissing you off is all I've got left of my plan for the night. Stefan turns to walk away from me. Not so fast bitch. I vamp in front of him.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess, vervain in the necklace? I admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my… compulsion." I raise my eyebrow at him, daring him to react to my revelation of what I tried, "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" My brother who hates me has access to vervain. Of course it matters. He walks past me. I need to push another button, if I don't get a reaction my entire night will have been a failure.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way. Or I could just… eat her." Stefan finally stops walking away and turns back around. Bingo!

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." I know that. But why are you so sure?

"No?" I look down at the ground to make sure my face gives nothing away. I look back up at my idiot brother to see what crap he's going to start sprouting.

"Because deep down inside there's a part of you that feels for her." You can't possibly know that! I briefly look away again to control my response. How can he know anything about what I think or feel about her? "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." As if you can see past my demon, you hate yours so much that every one of our kind is a monster to you.

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." If I wanted to you'd already be dead. After everything you are still my patronizing, spoilt, pretentious little brother.

"Well I'm… I'm tempted…"

"No. You're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are; you're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead," Don't you fucking dare speak her name, it's your fucking fault she's been trapped in a fucking tomb for a century and a half, "and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do." That's part of the reason. "And that, my brother, that is your humanity." Bullshit. Fuck you Stefan! I shake my head at him. I'm speechless. I came out here to push his buttons and get him to snap. How did the tables get turned so quickly? He just hit the big fucking red button, how dare he accuse me of things he has no idea about.

"Salvatore!" Some idiot with a death wish interrupts my train of thought. Stefan turns towards the guy. "What the hell? We got a game to play."

I know how to fix this. I know what will calm the demon tearing itself apart inside my brain right now, "If that's my humanity… then what's this?" I smirk at Stefan hoping he gets my message before I launch at the idiot. I sink my fangs into him and quickly drain him of every drop.

"No!" Little late for that now little brother, you pushed the demon and he pushed back. I let the body drop to the ground.

To make my point loud and clear I keep my demon on my features, "Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

Upon leaving Stefan I walk. For hours I don't know how long or how far but eventually I end up at her house. Her light is still on but when I climb up to look I see that she is asleep. Her journal is resting on her bed and I'm tempted to look, I must be in there right? I climb through the window and stand watching her sleep. I can't deal with these thoughts and emotions that pulse through me when I'm near her. Stefan is right about one thing; I won't hurt her. I can't. I'm not even sure why I do it but I reach out and brush some stray hair back off her face. Touching her like that feels so good I can't help but trail the back of my hand down her cheek. Electricity runs through my hand. I don't understand why any of this is happening. I love Katherine, I'm here to get Katherine back. So why does it feel like this, every time I touch Elena, why does she consume me every time I'm near her. On the edge of my confusion I notice Elena stirring. I leap out her window and then spring up onto the roof where I realize I don't have a bottle with me. The glow disappears when she turns out the light. And I decide to stay up here a while anyway. Apart from the tingle in my hand and the buzzing thoughts through my head, it's the calmest I've felt all day.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews & the follows! It's nice to be appreciated. I do have a question; I was planning on doing one chapter per episode but it does mean that some are really long like this one. As readers is this a problem? Would it be better to break longer chapters up or keep to one chapter equals one episode? Breaking it up probably wouldn't make me update any quicker because I would want to make sure the whole thing flowed right before breaking it up. So if you have an opinion please let me know or I'll just assume this is OK and keep going as I am.**


	5. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

I've had a REALLY long morning. After I calmed down last night I realized that when I ate that moron in the car park I made life more difficult for myself. What if the town freaks out about the recent spate of 'animal attacks' and postpones this stupid founder's party? So I decided to solve the problem which involved compelling a hunter and some deputies after chasing down a bloody mountain lion. This cover-up was waaaay too much work. Need an easier story next time.

By the time I get home I'm exhausted but still immensely pissed at Stefan for pushing my buttons last night. So I decide to return the favor and mess with his head. I silently move into his room and sit down at his table. I slide into his thoughts only to find nothing there… nah, too easy. I push and pull and tweak his warped little mind until I can conjure up Elena in her home. She is awoken by noises in the house and upon investigating she sees a news report of her death by deadly animal attack. I expect him to wake up at this point; worried about his precious little human but he continues to sleep. So I continue to fuck with him. I insert myself into the dream and begin chasing Elena through the house; every time she turns I appear or disappear. I can feel Stefan responding with agitation to the state Elena is in and it won't take much to push him over the edge right now. In the dream I allow my demon the freedom I refuse him every day. I grab Elena from behind and drive my fangs into her neck. I barely get to taste paradise when her screams drive Stefan to wake, sitting up as he does so.

"Bad dream?" Button one, I messed with Elena, "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?" Button two, I reminded him how useless he is at being a vampire, "You really need some human blood, might even the playing field." Button three, I mention the mess we made last night, "Football reference, too soon?" Button four, I ridicule the fact that he cares about that shit. I am feeling so much better until the idiot vamps across the room to his desk, picks up a letter opener and throws it into my chest. Okay, so it stings, quite a bit actually, however I don't give him the satisfaction of seeing any reaction. I don't even flinch. I look down at the handle sticking out of my chest, stand up, look at Stefan like he's a naughty child and then return my gaze the handle. I pull it out and begin my big announcement of the morning, "Alright, I deserved that." Maybe just a little, but it doesn't detract from my fun, "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What're you talking about?" The look on his face is priceless, he is SO confused.

"It was a mountain lion, a really BIG one." And surprisingly quick, took me forever to catch it, "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news." Okay maybe I attacked the hunter and compelled him to THINK it was the mountain lion, but hey I got a meal out of it, "Deadly Beast Captured, All's Well in Mystic Falls" as I speak I mime newspaper headlines, just in case my dense brother isn't quite sure what the hell is going on.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Because it was inconvenient not to. If you hadn't been such an ass last night I wouldn't have needed to in the first place. All I wanted to do was kiss Elena, tell you all about it and have a nice sleep but NOOOOO you had to go and ruin all of it.

I walk to the window playing with the letter opener. I'd like him to forget that I even have it so I'll play with him to keep him distracted, "I've decided to stay a while, and I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena." Especially with Elena, even when she slaps me, she fires up and I can't get enough of that look she gets in her eyes.

"You can't touch her now." Oh you mean I can't sneak into her room and touch her at night? Hmmm, not sure you fully understand the concept of an invitation brother…

"Well the vervain keeps me out of her head," which I have already enjoyed by the way, "maybe that's not my target," I make sure the expression on my face gives him a very clear indication about the exact nature of my target. "Believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need mind persuasion. Some girls just can't resist," I start walking over to Stefan, "my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to… Taylor Swift." As I finish speaking I drive the letter opener into Stefan's abdomen. The weak little pathetic excuse for a vampire groans and falls to his knees. To remind him how unaffected I was by HIS earlier attempt, I look at the hole he left in my shirt and complain, "This is John Varvatos dude, dick move." I walk out and leave him to continue being pathetic.

* * *

Now that I've handled the animal attacks and my moronic brother I can focus on getting into this Founder's Party so I can get my crystal back. Which is why I'm at Caroline's place laying on her bed while she tries on dresses. I notice she has one of those ridiculous Twilight books and I begin to thumb through it. Can't hurt to know what girls are expecting, surely I can use the knowledge to my advantage. Out the corner of my eye I can see Caroline turning around to ask for my opinion of her dress, I don't need to look; I already know the color is hideous, "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue."

"But I don't like the blue." Too bad. The blue will look good next to me; the yellow will make me hurl.

"Well I do, and if I'm gonna be your date-"

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she's a very proud gun owner." I WILL be your date. The whole fucking point of me putting up with you is to be your fucking date.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled." A whole fucking lot of trouble. You will not ruin this for me. "It's very important I be there. _Please take me_."

"You should come to the Founder's Party with me." Much better.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Not if you're wearing that dress."

Caroline takes the dress off. I win. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." I will never be like that. There is no way in hell I will ever be so whipped, especially for a fragile little human.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." It won't make sense no matter what I read. Vampires are predators not puppies. We are the ones who own humans as pets. I will never be some little human girl's lapdog. Speaking of pets, mine starts trying on the next dress as requested.

"Oh, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it." Well except for the little problem her vamps had with the last bit of blood. You can imagine how surprised girls were in their final moments before I drained them dry.

"How come you don't sparkle?" How does that even make sense? Sparkling, ugh.

"Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." Unless they have a friendly Bennett witch.

"Yeah but you go in the sun." Yes, because my vampire girlfriend had a Bennett witch.

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story." Less of a long story. More just I'm bored with this conversation now.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Nope. The fact that you still have the bites means you don't have vampire blood in your system.

The conversation is finally more interesting than this stupid book so I look up and explain, "It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human. It's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." Alright now I'm bored with the book and the conversation. I need a distraction so I grab Caroline and roll her onto her bed underneath me. She giggles and I even find that sound annoying, I just want her to shut up. I start kissing her, hoping to distract her from speaking.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Of course I can, when it will be useful to me.

"Yes I can be sweet." I keep kissing her face and neck in the hopes that she gets the message and shuts up. She is actually quiet for a moment which distracts me so I pull back to look at her.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I really don't see any point in lying to the girl.

"Mhm. But not yet." Me being affectionate seems to be keeping her calm so I continue. I may as well see where this train of thought is going.

"Why not?" A few reasons really. Mostly because I need you so I can get this damn crystal back. But I think you could be useful to me another way…

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." Maybe I can still salvage the whole 'tried to compel Elena into kissing me' situation. I need to find a way to get back on side with her and put Stefan in trouble at the same time.

"Anything." Fantastic. And I didn't even need compulsion.

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" I'm pretty sure just with my limited time with her, I know the answer to this question already.

"Oh, I'm excellent." As expected. Now I'm bored again. And after thinking about almost kissing Elena again, I need a serious distraction.

All I give in response is a, "hmm," before I start putting my attention to better use. I start kissing her again, this time very clearly indicating my intentions. I've been plotting all morning; I just need my brain to switch off for five minutes. Sex and blood is what I need right now. My favorite kind of distractions.

* * *

A couple of hours later I've given Caroline her instructions to drop a few 'secrets' to Elena via the Bennett witch, and left her sleeping; thoroughly fucked and drained of a fair amount of her blood.

I head home for a drink. Upon pouring one I notice some of Stefan's school books laying around. I can't help it, snooping is so much fun. So I sit on the couch with my drink, put my feet up and start critiquing the useless crap that my idiot brother spends his day doing. This is where I am when I hear Zac come inside. Normally I avoid him but my day has gone alright so far, I fixed a mess, got a date to the Founder's Party, started to fix another mess and got copious amounts of sex and blood. Surely today I can manage Zac.

"Didn't know you were here." Huh, maybe he's been avoiding me too. I'm fairly certain he has no idea why he hates me so much. I wish I didn't know. Every damn time I see him it all comes flooding back. Everything that I did that day, everything that I can't change. Maybe I can't deal with Zac, even today.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me." Although I do know exactly why he is this time. Can't totally fault his logic on this occasion. "I mean in the 70s he went Ivy League. Harvard I understood, actually no, I didn't get that either." Stop fucking staring at me like that, it makes me want to rip your head off so I can forget why you hate me so much, "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Hurry up and leave me alone before I do something else I can't take back.

"Why are you here Damon?" Seriously? It means nothing to you so just leave me the fuck alone.

I can see I'm going to need to manage this situation before I fuck it up. I'm really not coping with dealing with him today. I look up from Stefan's school work, "To spend time with you Zac." To buy myself thinking time I close the folder and toss it onto the couch. "Family's important." Just. Go. The. Fuck. Away.

"I know you. You always have a motive." Of course I have a motive. Everyone does for every single thing they do. You really don't want to push me right now. "So tell me, what is it this time?" Fuck it. I've had enough. I vamp over to Zac and grab him by the throat lifting him into the air. I may have to live the rest of my life knowing what I did to him, to his family, but I don't need him in my face pushing my buttons. That's my fucking job.

"You are in no position to question me." Ever.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sure you did. You just forgot you weren't dealing with Stefan for a minute. You thought I'd let you berate me and tell me how much of an abomination I am. Well I'm NOT Stefan.

"This is not upset Zac." This is barely hanging on. This is so close to snapping your neck you have no idea how close to death you are right now.

"What's going on?" Ah, see now THAT, the little wannabe hero, THAT is Stefan. Don't fuck it up next time. I let go and drop Zac directly to the floor.

I turn to face Stefan, "Having a family moment Stefan. Spending some quality time." I forcefully pat Zac on his back as I leave the room. Just a little reminder of how weak and fragile he is. Once I'm out of the room I can hear them arguing about what to do with me. Idiots, as if there is anything either of them can do. Unless that word I heard really was what I thought. I'm sure I just heard Stefan say it too. No fucking way. When Stefan went ripper on the whole town I cleared out all the vervain I could find to protect him. There can't possibly still be some around. I wait on the stairs but they've stopped talking. I hear footsteps heading downstairs to the basement so I head to my room. The last thing I need is them realizing I overheard them.

A little while later I hear Stefan rattling around in his room upstairs. I know Zac wandered off before so I take the time to quietly check out the basement. Sure enough, there is a nice little hydroponic set up. Little bastard has been growing vervain. And I'm damn sure Stefan knows about this now so I'm really going to have to watch my back.

I figure it can't hurt to poke around a bit and see if I can spring his little trap. With that in mind I head to Stefan's room halfway through getting dressed for tonight, "They still wear ties to this thing?"

"Why are you even going?" Which answer would you like brother? The one about Katherine? Or Elena? Or you?

"Well it's only fitting, we were at the very first one remember." And it sucked.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." And what you really mean is stay away from Elena. So NOT going to happen. She was mine first.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time." A REALLY good time. I smirk at Stefan in the mirror and then notice he is drinking alcohol. In the afternoon, some very un-Stefan like behavior, "My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Either he's taken up day drinking or this is his first little trap.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?" Leave. Go far away and leave Elena AND Katherine to me. I'll finally get everything, unlike the first 170 years of my existence.

I mimic him, "Go about living my life," before returning to derision, "See therein lies your eternal struggle," I turn around to face him, "You're dead dude, get over it." I hold up one of his ties to my bare chest and as sincerely as I can manage I ask him, "What do you think?" As if I actually care, I just love keeping him off balance about what I'll do next.

I slip a shirt on and return to the mirror, "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Of course genetics made me this hot but being a vampire has keep me like this for a century and a half. One of the many reasons I love being me.

"Yes. Being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Yeah okay, you got the raw end of that one. At least I get the be an adult forever.

I turn to Stefan as I put a jacket on, "You cracked a funny Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Now to test his trap. I grab Stefan's glass and walk to the bottle. As I reach for it I see something that totally distracts me. I pick up the photo of Katherine. I hate that he has this. He goes on about how much he hates her and everything she did to us but then he has this. I have nothing, all I had was the crystal and it's been over a century since I even held it. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." I wanted to rip off your arms and beat you with them for touching her. I still do.

"My happiness was short lived. As you well know." Best part of the night, well to start with anyway.

"I remember. I left the party earlier, I was waiting for her." Inside her room, listening to every little thing you said. I take the stopper from the bottle then continue, "the night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek," I pour my drink looking for any sign of vervain, "when what she really wanted was…" to compel me to leave her alone. But you don't need to know that. I'd rather you think I spent all night with her. He turns to look at me now so I push just a little more, "oh well, here's to history repeating itself huh?" I raise my glass as if to toast. I bring the glass up to my face and he is watching me so intently it must be his play. I can't smell anything but I swear there is the slightest hint of a burn when I breathe in. I pour the drink out the floor and drop the glass. His room, his failed trap, his mess to clean up, "I admire your efforts Stefan, pouring yourself a drink and then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used, thought we were having a moment." I sigh like I'm disappointed with him when really I'm just pleased I could pick up on his tells, "have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do?" Hopefully what I'll do is get my hands on my crystal and my human by the end of the night.

* * *

After a mind numbing car ride with Caroline we join the queue to be welcomed into the party. She is still yapping and talks to every single person we meet along the way. The closer we get to the doors the less tolerance I seem to have for her. A few more hours are all I need. At the end of the night I can take out all my frustrations on her and get everything I need before I compel her to forget it happened at all or kill her. The more she talks the closer I am to Option B. Elena's attachment to her is the only thing even keeping Option A a possibility right now.

We finally make it to the door of the Lockwood's. I stop at the door and am so glad this is a formal occasion where everyone is greeted individually. It may take forever to get in but it beats getting stuck at the threshold like a moron.

"Caroline! You look smashing." See. I told you the yellow sucked.

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood. Uh, this is my boyfriend Damon." Ugh, why did I ever say boyfriend?

"Oh, well, come on in." Oh, right. That's why. That would be the second invitation I got out of one monumental fuck up.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for… quite a while." Understatement of the century. Which is about how long I've waited for the bloody party.

"Well enjoy." Oh I plan on it. So many plans fulfilled in one night. I can't wait to begin.

I offer Caroline my elbow to take. I may be a vampire but I'm still a very well trained gentleman; I know how to behave when I want to, "Let's get a drink." I for one really need it.

Caroline stops and looks at her mother, "Wait here." Umm, what? Since when did fake boyfriend equal obedient puppy? As she heads to her mother I walk away to find a drink. Unfortunately, what I find is Stefan holding Elena's hand and kissing her. I fucking hate Founder's Parties. Now I need to find many drinks.

After several required drinks I watch as Stefan and Elena head into the heritage display room. Time to put one of my plans into action. I grab Caroline and remind her of her main job of the night, getting me alone with Elena. With her all prepped we head to the room and wait in the doorway, watching.

"Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" Yes! She noticed my name first. That feels like a win to me, especially since my name came after his on the list. Okay, play it cool and get this plan in motion.

I interrupt anything he was about to reply with by saying, "The original Salvatore brothers." They both turn to face me. "Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." Love, lust, betrayal. Lots of betrayal.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Why? Afraid she might find out who you really are?

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." See Stefan. This is why she comes to me. For all those answers you won't give her. Maybe one day I'll spill all your secrets.

Stefan responds by glaring at me and of course I return the glare. Damn he is so boring sometimes.

"Well I'm bored. I wanna dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Good girl Caroline, finally being useful. You take little Steffie away from here.

"Uh, uh." There is only one girl here I want to dance with. So go away and leave me with her.

"Can I just… borrow your date?" Less asking, more taking. Just grab him and go Caroline.

"Oh, umm…" Please don't get possessive now, I need you on your own.

"I don't really dance." Shut up Stefan, stop trying to ruin this for me.

"Oh sure he does. You should see him, the waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all." I mean he sucks at it, but he does it.

"You wouldn't mind… would you Elena?" Come on Caroline, you'd better be able to pull this off.

"It's up to Stefan." Finally! He now has no legitimate reason to say no. Suck it Stefan. A win for Damon.

"Well sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Caroline grabs his arm and drags him out. Her persistently annoying behaviour can occasionally be useful.

As we both watch them leave I make sure they are well out of Stefan's hearing range before speaking, "I wanna apologise to you for… being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you, there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm… acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Although trying to kiss you wasn't to punish him, that was ALL for my benefit. I need you out of my head. Telling him about it was going to be the punishment.

"For what?" So, so, so many things.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up." Actually I'd love to tell you, but I don't think you are quite ready for THAT story, "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Because my bitchy little brother can't let me be happy. Ever. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war, there was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek." I'll ignore the fact you just interrupted me, don't make a habit of it.

"Right." While talking I finally spot the location of the box I'll need to access later. I'm so close, but I can't exactly retrieve what I need with Elena in the room.

"I know. We talked about it in class." Oh I'm sure you did. I bet Stefan is getting an A in that class. I hope. How embarrassing if he wasn't… "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Nope. Not even close. Rounding up and executing vampires was the reality.

"What the history books left out…" apart from the whole vampire thing, "was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathisers, so some of the founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." You know because they were vampires, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church… And when they went to rescue them they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." By their own asshole of a father. May he rot in hell.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Katherine. It was always Katherine for both of us.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" I woman I still love very much and after his recent behaviour and finding that photo today, I think I still may be competing with my brother for her when I get her back.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it Damon." I look down hoping she can't see the expression on my face. She has no idea how much in the middle she already is. I don't know what bothers me more; Stefan competing with me for Katherine again or not competing because he has Elena. I look back up when she starts talking again. "I just… I hope you two can work it out." Doubtful. He always gets everything I want. And I'm always left with nothing.

"I hope so too." We look at each other with small sweet smiles and I'm floored. I don't understand how she has this effect on me every time I'm around her. It can't be that she looks like Katherine, she is so much NOT Katherine. She is the opposite of her in so many ways, how can I love Katherine and want everything that this girl is? I need to deal with this and soon. If I stand here with her for another minute, it might be too late. I need to get out of here now. "Let's go find our dates." With a final look at my target sitting on the shelf I escort her to the dance floor looking for Stefan and Caroline.

We find them near the bar getting drinks. Stefan, chivalrous as always hands Caroline a drink. "What did we miss?" Doubt it was anything interesting but it's worth checking.

"We're just chatting. Drink, Damon?" He offers me a glass. I look at him like he's an idiot. Which of course he is. As if I will be accepting a drink from my back stabbing brother anytime soon.

"No thanks. I'll pass." I prefer my drinks not laced with vervain thanks. He raises his glass at me. And we return to our mutual glaring. While the girls stand there completely clueless.

"Stefan. Do you have another dance in you?" Oh, but don't you remember? He doesn't dance. That's what he was saying before right?

"Absolutely." These parties suck. I always have to watch my stupid brother dance with the girl I want. Every fucking time. And of course I can't walk away. So I just stand there next to Caroline. Watching them dance. And hating Stefan more each second.

"They look… SO cute together." I can't think of a single good reason not to kill her. If she says one more word, I may not be able to help it.

"Don't talk, please." I'm trying so hard not to kill you right now. You are only still standing because it would upset Elena if I kill you. She looks offended, I really don't care, she is lucky she's still breathing right now. Just keep drinking Caroline, maybe it will stop you talking.

I'm not sure what is torturing me more; watching them dance or listening in on the conversation. Most of it is just crap of course, just love bullshit. But then I hear my name. Stefan of course thinks I corrupted poor sweet Elena. Doesn't he realize all his evasive answers are just going to bite him in the ass? The more he lies, the more he has to lie to continue the original lies. I can't wait to watch that come undone. Just one wrong pull and that whole thing is falling apart. She's asking him about Katherine and he won't answer, it makes him look shady, which in turn makes me look awesome cos I always answer her questions. And now they are fighting. This just keeps getting better. Of course Stefan is blaming me, it's all Damon's fault. It can't possibly be because Stefan is a lying little bastard who thinks he knows better than everyone else. I watch so very pleased when Elena walks out on him. Best Founder's Party ever!

* * *

I figure I better get on with what I actually came here for and I head back to the display room. On my way there Caroline finds me. Lucky me.

"Where have you been?" Far, far away from you. Your life depends on it.

I walk back to her and grab her hand. I may as well have her with me as a distraction if anyone comes looking around while I'm busy, "Looking for you."

"Your brother barely danced with me for 5 minutes." Yeah well, he's a dick and you never shut up. It's a perfect match.

"Okay. Just a minute, stand right… there." I stand her in position in the doorway so no one can see in if they happen to look up. I pick up the box from the shelf and carry it to the table. I'm so close right now, this bloody crystal had better be in here after all this time. I open the lid and pull out an internal compartment. It is really fucking here. How can my shit luck with the universe actually go so right in one night? Elena and Stefan are fighting, I've managed to not yet kill Caroline and my crystal is actually here where I left it.

"You're not supposed to touch." Shut up, I'm trying my best not to kill you tonight. Don't spoil my plans. "What is that?"

"A very important crystal." A very, very important crystal. It's all I have left in this life to hang on to.

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Are you really this dense? You are the reason blondes have a label.

"Cos I put it there." Obviously.

"When?" Just shut up. You are making me forget why I don't want to kill you.

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back… thanks to you." You have at least been useful in getting me invited places I want to be. So there's that. I guide her out of the room.

"Well what's it for?" Not your business. By the end of the night you won't even remember it exists.

"Never you mind."

"Well you can't just steal it!" Have you not been paying attention at all? I put it there, it's mine! And besides I'm a vampire for fuck's sake, stealing is nothing, I kill people. You if you don't shut up.

"It's not stealing if it's mine! Come on." We leave the room and I get the hell away from Caroline. I need a drink, many drinks. That girl does my head in. Maybe I need more than alcohol.

* * *

After escaping from the annoying talking machine I head outside to see if I can grab a quick bite to eat. I find a couple of teenagers making out near the tree line. I compel them into behaving and take my fill. That blissful buzz is running through my body again and I love it. I feel invincible when I've taken fresh blood like this. It is as if every kind of happy, powerful chemical floods my brain at once. When I'm done I heal them up and send them on their way without a single memory of my snacking. I'm feeling awesome so I start heading back to the party. I see Elena walking out as I'm heading back in and the buzzing increases, I'm feeling better than awesome. Until she shoves me. I'm so shocked I actually kind of fall back a little. What the fuck is happening? Last I knew she was fighting with Stefan and now she's shoving me.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. Got it? Stay away from her." Okay, seriously. What the fuck did that little bitch say about me? She is compelled not to mention anything vampirish so what could have happened while I was gone. Elena walks past me. My night was going so well. Now my only reason for keeping Caroline alive is pissed at me all over again. I fixed it and she fucked it up again. I've had it with her. I am seriously going to fucking kill her now. There is no reason not to anymore. I head inside looking for Caroline. When I find her she's mid conversation with some moron and I drag her outside without a word. I can't speak I am so furious.

I'm dragging her along the grass towards the lake almost faster than she can keep up but I just don't fucking care. She ruined everything for me tonight. Elena listened to me. She was enjoying being with me. She was pissed at Stefan. Now she is pissed at me. I'm standing in front of the reason for all of this. She is panicking, her heart is racing as it should be, "She took it off and I got flustered okay, I didn't know what to say, but I swear okay I did not tell her, I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Well that's not exactly going to make her think I'm LESS of a monster now is it? I didn't mean to hurt you? Fuck you Caroline you know you enjoyed it when I bit you, I bet you didn't tell her that did you?

I'm struggling to control my rage. My demon is fighting me and wants to unleash everything on this girl who screwed us over. I place my hand on her shoulder and walk behind her. "You make me crazy, you know that?" Seriously, like homicidal crazy. I press the front of my body up against her back. "It's ok. I forgive you." Alright that's just a straight up lie. I hate you so much right now. You ruined everything. I kiss her head to calm her down.

"I swear I didn't…"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh" I keep kissing her neck, "It's ok. Unfortunately…" I move to her shoulder, she has no idea what is about to go down, "I am so," another kiss, "Over you now." One last kiss. Then I bite. I bring her to the ground with me and barely get to feel the blood flow when the burning sensation explodes throughout my body. I feel like I'm on fire from the inside out, "What the hell?"

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers." Fuck you Stefan. I thought I hated you before. I can't feel anything but pain. Stefan vamps me to the house and locks me in the basement. I am so weak I can't even fight him now. This is beyond embarrassing. Brought down by my idiot brother.

* * *

 **A big thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Most people said 1 chapter per episode works for them so that is how I'll keep it.**


	6. You're Undead to Me

**You're Undead to Me**

Sometimes I wake and have no idea where I am. Other times I barely remember before I pass out again. I seem to become a little more lucid each time I drift into consciousness as the vervain passes out of my system. Unfortunately, the blood is leaving me too. Fuck I feel…

* * *

I drift towards the surface once more. Kinda wish I hadn't. All I can see is my broody brother staring at me. "Where's my ring?" I barely recognize my own voice.

"You won't be needing it anymore." What the fuck are you talking about? You haven't killed me so…

All I can manage between agonizing breaths is a groan before an important question occurs to me, "how long have I been here?"

"Three days." Explains why I'm less groggy. The vervain is on its way out. Also explains why my mouth is made from cotton wool. I desperately need to feed.

"What're you doing?" Seriously, what is the point of this, you know how well it worked out last time you did this to me.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race they would face judgement. They sought to re-educate them, rather than to punish them." Sure as fuck feels like punishment.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood." I really hope someone does this to you one day. It burns and I can feel my whole body drying out.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker and eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Yeah I really hope this happens to you dear brother.

"So what? You're just gonna leave me in the basement? Forever?" Creepy…

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops I'll move you to the family crypt and in 50 years we can re-evaluate." Are you really that stupid? The fact that we are even having this conversation proves the vervain is leaving my system. Not that I'm gonna tell you that.

"I'm stronger than you think." Oh shut up you stupid cocky bastard, don't give him ideas!

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it." Oh you mean that crap that's almost gone from my body? "I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." He walks away and I'm glad, I don't have to see his face any longer. Sorry my ass! He is loving this. Is this all just because I tried to eat Caroline? I roll over onto my back. No it can't be about Caroline, this started before that, he was just using the fact that I was feeding on her to get to me. No, this is about Elena.

* * *

I'm sleeping as much as I can. I need all my strength to make my escape, I'm probably only going to get one shot so I need to make it count. The vervain is gone now. I'm only being weakened by my need to feed. My senses aren't as good as normal without human blood but while it still exists inside me I am still a functioning vampire. I can hear Stefan telling Zac to stay away from the basement as I could still be dangerous. Damn fucking straight I'm dangerous! And pissed off! Stefan is going back to school. Back to Elena. One day I will take her from him and he will regret everything that brought us to this.

* * *

I'm sitting against the wall coughing up a lung. I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs. So much for staying away from me huh? "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse." And yet you still have no idea why you use vervain every day. Something tells me a certain little brother compelled you to find some. "Damon?"

"So it was your vervain? Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep huh?" Ugh, talking makes me cough more. Still can't seem to shut up though.

"We're not family Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I've avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Well, you're half right. You don't have a family because of me, that much is true.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." See how weak I am? I'm already willing to be Stefan.

"You know I can't do that." Of course you can. You are choosing not to so that you don't have to deal with me anymore. Fuck you Zac. When I get out of here you are dead, vervain in your blood or not.

"You've succeeded Zac. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather, he didn't like it when I came to visit either-"

"But you don't visit Damon. You appear. Unannounced. Reminding me that this isn't my house. That you're just permitting me to live here. Hell…that you're permitting me to live." Not for much longer.

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Zac laughs at me then. He must think I am so weak and pathetic right now. I'll show him. His grandfather sold me into torture and I killed him for it, what choice would Zac have made in his place?

"I came to say goodbye Damon." The moment I've waited for; he turns his back on me.

I vamp to the door and grab Zac around the throat. I'm so angry it's difficult to be lax enough to not actually choke the life out of him until after he opens the door. "Unlock the door Zac." Worst. Timing. Ever. Stefan appears and pulls my hand from Zac's throat. I'm weak enough that he damn well can and it's embarrassing. Zac falls to the ground. Stefan shoves my arm back through the bars and I fall to the floor. Time to gather the strength I have left. I'm going to need it if I'm ever going to get the fuck out of this dingy little cell.

"Keep it up Damon. More energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Fuck you Stefan. Some brother you are.

* * *

I've been listening for a while now and I can tell that Stefan isn't home. I'm sitting up against the wall and channeling my power into getting Caroline's attention. "Caroline… Caroline." I've been feeding on and compelling her for weeks now, this should have a decent chance of working as long as I have enough strength left to make the connection. "Caroline… Caroline." I don't seem to be getting through. I send my crow instead; I'm so used to summoning him it hardly uses any energy. The stupid bitch shoos him out the window and I'm back to square fucking one. I need a break to regather my strength.

Good thing I stopped when I did. I hear Stefan come home. He looks in on me. What is he looking for? A corpse? I'm not that weak yet little brother. He begins to walk away so I taunt him, "I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself aren't you?" As expected he comes back to the door.

"Not particularly." Bullshit. You love having me at your mercy like this.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing can come between you and Elena." Don't worry, I'll still find a way to take her from you. I look over at him. "Except the truth. Your lies will catch up to you Stefan. Long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are." And I truly hope I get to watch THAT particular explosion. How will you expect her to love you after she finds out you lied about everything? What would she think if she could see what her innocent teenage boyfriend was doing to me right now?

"The beauty of you in there and me out here, is that I can walk away." And he does. Guess he really can't cope with hearing the truth, any wonder he can't speak it. Scared little moron.

* * *

I had my crow following Caroline today. He is only in place as an observer. I can't afford to spend energy calling her until she isn't distracted by anything else. She seems to spend endless hours talking. How long does a man have to wait for this idiot to shut up? I need her on her own or she'll never hear me. Unfortunately, this car wash deal seems to involve her around a lot of people, including my favorite human who is annoyingly being touched by my least favorite brother. At least I know where he is and he can't stop me while he is occupied. Eventually Elena becomes the solution to my problem and she sends Caroline on an errand. When she is finally alone in the school building I call to her again, "Caroline, help me… Caroline. Help me." This time I know she can hear me and she can feel the pull in my direction.

I can feel her getting closer. It is taking less energy to connect with her. I call again keeping the link as strong as I can, "Caroline. Help me." My crow watches her approach the house but I can barely glance through his eyes without risking losing my tenuous connection to Caroline. She is finally inside the house, "Caroline."

"Damon?" Finally! Freedom is so close. I can hear her coming down the stairs. "Damon? Damon? Oh my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Believe me, it wasn't easy. Your brain is like a bloody hummingbird.

"Because I wanted you to." I make a feeble attempt at standing as I am WAY past vamping now. "Very, very badly." I finally manage to stumble to the door. "Let me outta here. Please."

"You bit me." Of course I did, I'm a vampire. Now let me out.

"You liked it. Remember." You really, really liked it most of the time.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things but… in different ways?" It's called compulsion but I kinda compelled you to forget that so…

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Thank fuck I can compel her because I don't have enough strength to physically force her to do what I want.

"What am I about to do?" Open the fucking door like I asked you to!

"You're gonna open the door." She looks at the latch but doesn't move it. My compulsion is probably weaker than Stefan's right now. It feels more like a strong suggestion than a forceful order. "You're gonna open the door." She slowly opens the latch on the door but before I can get it open Zac rushes down yelling "NO!" and he tries to stop her. I pull at the door with the little strength I have left. Zac tells Caroline to "Run!" as he struggles to close the door. She runs and his slight distraction allows the little strength I have left to overcome Zac. Upon leaving the cell I snap his neck as promised and go after Caroline. I need to feed and she is the only vervain free human in the house. I grab at her foot as she climbs the stairs but she continues by kicking me in the face. In my weakened state the force is enough for me to tumble back down the stairs. I scramble up after her but slide on a rug as I take the corner and I fall down again. Fuck this is ridiculous! A vampire should not be losing in a foot race with an annoying little human. As I get near her again she opens the front door to escape and I begin to burn in the shafts of sunlight streaming through the open door. The pain is unbearable and I put my arm up to block my face, transferring the agony. I have no hope of following her outside without my ring so I leave her be. Everything I could possibly feed on is outside the house and I'm stuck in here. I search every fridge and freezer in the house but there is not a drop of blood. Little brother must hunt fresh every time. Hmmm, Stefan's food source… I know I can't get out to any animals but there is one I can bring to me. This has got to be a serious low point for me, reduced to eating my own fucking crow for survival. Now I just get to sit here and wait for sunset. And my revenge.

* * *

It's dark enough for me not to burn to a crisp when I step outside. Thank fuck Stefan hasn't come home in the meantime, I'm not strong enough to take him like this. I stagger out of the house. I know I can't make it very far this weak. I'm listening for any sounds, anything that might indicate humans. It feels like hours later when I find some teens in the cemetery, this just screams 'Please eat me hungry vampire' right? There is more than one here which will be fantastic, only problem is I don't think I could handle them all at once. I figure drawing one away from the group is my best bet, after I drain them I should be right to take on the rest. I turn off the car radio to get their attention. It seems to work as a girl moves away from the others and towards me. I cough loudly to attract my prey, I really don't have the energy to go to her, "Hey man, you okay?"

I'm leaning on the tray of the truck and sadly it's less for show than I'd like to admit, "Come here… Come here… Come here…"

"You don't look good." Yeah. No shit. And I feel even worse. But you are going to help me fix that.

"Come closer. I have something…" I pause to cough, "I have to tell you." Thankfully she walks closer and catches me as I stumble. This is what I'd planned on as it leaves her with no hands to defend herself. I bite into her neck and it is the greatest feeling I've ever had in my entire life. Blood has never tasted so good. She struggles, fighting me. Every pull of her blood strengthens me. I can feel my painfully arid system refilling with life. Eventually she stops fighting but I don't stop drinking.

* * *

 **A/N: My hectic life (full time teacher, part time psych student, 24/7 managing Bipolar whilst not medicated) means I'm not the most consistent of updaters. Usually I'm not too concerned about this, writing is part of my outlet and managing my disorders and as such my ability to focus fluctuates. In this instance however, I know that an excessive amount of time has passed since my last update. When I posted my previous chapter I was happily 3 months pregnant with our first child. Soon after, this was sadly no longer the case. Unfortunately, this did mean that for quite some time I had very little drive to participate in anything in my life, let alone write. I have recently found my interest returning and while this chapter was with my beta I was able to begin working on the next. Hopefully this will make up for my long absence.**


	7. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

Once I finish with the girl I drop her limp body to the ground. My body is humming with life once again. I know I need more, Stefan had me locked up too long for just one life to be enough. I make my way towards the others silently before I hit my serial killer mode. I head for the one laying on their own and I have him drained before the others are even aware I exist. I hurl his body towards the semiconscious teens and revel in their terrified reactions. The girl just starts screaming while the guy appears too drug fucked to have a clue what is going on. I rip into her throat to stop the noise pollution and my head starts to spin a little from the extra hit I'm getting out of their blood. The guy has finally realized that something freaky is going on and he starts to run, however in his current state he doesn't get far. I don't even have to chase him; he trips over his own damn feet and lands on the body of his girlfriend. This of course only sends him into hysteria, probably fueled by whatever I'm about to consume in his blood. I haven't moved since I finished with the girl, this guy is just too damn entertaining! He scrambles off the blood soaked body and slams straight into me. His terrified eyes slowly track up to mine, he pauses when he sees the blood covering my mouth and he freezes, petrified when he truly sees my demonic features. I smile at him, showing my fangs and he still doesn't move, "Boo!" he jumps straight up and starts screaming hysterically again. As much fun as I had setting him off I really need to deal with him before he attracts attention. I grab him by the throat and choke the scream to a low gurgle before sinking my fangs into the tender flesh. I'm starting to feel full, I know I've restocked what Stefan stole from me, but it feels so overwhelmingly good to keep drinking after not having anything for days on end. His body is barely a husk by the time he falls from my grip. The power coursing through me is awesome after feeling so dead only minutes earlier. Now I feel very much alive.

I can finally think clearly and I know I need to clean this up. I didn't fix my fuck up by spending WAY too long chasing a mountain lion just to get found out anyway. Alcohol and fire seem like a perfect solution so I drag the girl's body onto the fire and begin dousing all the bodies with the booze. I still have another problem though; I don't have my ring. By morning I'm going to be stuck inside again. I need to find that bastard brother of mine and get it back. I don't care how many stakes I have to shove into uncomfortable places… I am getting it back. First thing though is to find him. I dig around in dead guy's pockets and come up empty. Damn should have checked the girl BEFORE putting her on the fire, girls always have phones. I check the third body and thankfully I find a cell phone and then dial that moron I call brother. While I wait for him to answer I sample the alcohol I'm using for fuel. Honestly it's crap but after the week I've had… I need it.

"Hello?" Ah there is Judas now.

"I want my ring." Right fucking now.

"Where are you?" As if I'd tell you… I'm not a complete idiot.

"I'm at the Sizzler… I had the buffet." And it was gooood. Too bad the narcotic buzz didn't last very long and I'm always left feeling a little itchy after it passes. I continue dousing the bodies with the bottle I'm carrying. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it, where are you? What have you done?" This is your fucking fault dickhead! I begin igniting the bodies while ignoring his bullshit.

"Noooo… What have YOU done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy." Not like they weren't a waste of space anyway… As I point out the flaws in his reasoning I use a torch to light the other booze soaked bodies.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe huh?" Really Ripper? I'M careless?

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Where's my ring?" Stop stalling shithead.

"I gave it to Zac to hide." Ahhh dammit. Seriously? Why would he do that? "Probably shouldn't have killed him." Oh now I get it, a guilt trip.

Always lying little brother, "haaaa, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back but I need time." Time? What the fuck did he do with it?

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Probably will be anyway. I haven't been near her in so long.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Hmmm… then you probably don't want to know I've been going there every night for months then?

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." I already have several… and that was BEFORE you locked me in the basement.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Oh, shut the fuck up smartass!

"Just get it." I hang up on him. I got my message across. And if I had to keep listening to him I might have accidentally killed the bastard before I got my ring back. I look around to finish cleaning up and it dawns on me that I've left the first body over near the truck. I grab the bottle from the ground and take it over to the girl drizzling the remaining alcohol on her. I'm still thinking about going to visit Elena. I know Stefan will be on guard after my threat but it's not like I haven't been there while he's there. It's been way too long, I need it. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the very low, very slow heartbeat until she coughs and becomes semi-conscious. How is she even still kicking? I swear I drained her; I was fucking starving… how is there a single drop of blood left in her system? I crouch down for a closer look, "You just don't wanna die do you?" I recognize in her a kindred spirit; a lost soul fighting for life at all costs. Against my better judgement I decide to take her home with me. She's survived me twice now; I reckon she's earned a reprieve for the night. I pick up her limp body and throw it over my shoulder. The blood loss has returned her to the land of unconsciousness so it's easy enough to vamp home with the extra baggage. I toss her down on the couch and leave to find a towel to place over her gaping wound. She's still out of it and doesn't seem to be capable of waking again anytime soon. Now I'm bored again and edgy. My distraction is not enough. I don't want to go to her house. I don't want to need it. I don't need it. I need Katherine. FUCK! When did my life explode into this mess? Everything was going so well at the Founder's party. I had the crystal, Elena was pissed at Stefan and was smiling at me, and Caroline had been useful and gotten me my invites. Now who the fuck knows where the crystal is, Elena hates me for biting Caroline and thinks I'm an abusive boyfriend, and I have an almost dead girl laying on my couch while I try to remember which name I'm supposed to associate with the face in my dreams. I can't fight this. I thought I could but I'm just too agitated. I grab a bottle and begin my walk. It's the lamest walk of shame ever. Headed TO the girl's house. I can't be this guy anymore. I need her out of my head before I get Katherine out of the tomb. I know Katherine likes to sprout about 'no rules' but I'm fairly certain that only applies to her. I can't imagine her being happy about my thoughts and fantasies about her doppelganger. So this is the last night. I will go there tonight because I've had a shitty week, but after tonight I will not sit on her roof. I will not go to her anymore.

I'm thankful my feeding has returned my senses to full strength as it means I see Stefan standing outside her house before he even has a clue I'm near. He doesn't need to protect her. I could never hurt her. But I don't need him to know that. She is his weakness, almost as much as she is mine. I head to the back of the block and leap over fences before launching up onto her roof. I know he's weak but I don't get how he never knows I'm here. I lay down clutching the now empty bottle to my chest. I listen for the sounds that calm my heart and mind. I'm concerned when I hear how erratic her breathing and heartrate are. I hear low muttering but I can't make out any words. It sounds like a nightmare. I desperately want to know what scares her. And at the same time I'm terrified it's me. Maybe he told her I used her to threaten him. I try to creep into her head to check but I can't get through. Of course! That stupid damn necklace. I'm so focused on her I can finally understand one word. Stefan. She was saying it in fear. Why is she scared of him rather than me? I can feel the anger rising in me. All I want to do is jump off this roof and pound into my brother for scaring her. This just keeps getting worse. I came here to calm down, to recover from my week of hell and now I'm angrier and more agitated than I was an hour ago. I can't stay much longer; I can already see the first hint of color on the horizon. Besides my bottle is empty, my human is terrified and my broody brother is only a few feet away. There is nothing I can achieve by staying here. Time to head home.

* * *

I really did try to sleep. But the agitation over the nights events combined with the residual buzz from my feeding frenzy made it impossible. Finding my phone I call Stefan for the fifth time today but only end up with his voicemail. Again. "Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house. And I'm getting really bored…" Ah fuck! Step around the sunlight idiot, "and really impatient. And I don't DO, bored and impatient. Bring me my ring!" I pour myself a drink. Anything to try and ease this jittery feeling. I hang up once more on Stefan's voicemail. "Dammit!" My gaze trails across the room and falls upon the still unconscious girl. Vicki? I think that's her name, not like it matters. Ugh she's leaking, "Ohhh, don't get blood on the couch! Pleeease." As much as I love blood, I hate cleaning it up. It's sticky and it stains. Ugh. I head towards her and sigh. This is a super messy situation right now. I sit down on the table in front of her and move the towel I placed on her earlier, "I got you gooood didn't I?" I return the towel to its place covering the mess I made of her. "Well you're not gonna be any fun today." I finish the rest of my drink and ponder my inevitable spiral of boredom…there IS a solution… "I'm so gonna regret this." I know this only makes my mess bigger but who the fuck knows when my whiny little brother will actually return my ring. I stand and move behind her, biting into my wrist as I do so. I move the wound to her mouth allowing my blood to trickle into it, "Okay…okay. Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip." She regains some semblance of consciousness and grabs onto my arm. "There you go, good girl. That's it." The feeling of her pulling my blood into her mouth sends the rest of my blood south. While she drinks I rest my chin on her head and attempt to block out my currently growing problem. Well… at least until she's fully conscious anyway…

I pull my wrist away from her mouth and watch as my skin heals. She looks up at me and starts whimpering. I lock my eyes with hers and pull her into my compulsion. " _You are not going to be afraid of me. You are going to go upstairs to the first room on the left and take a shower. When you are done you will put on whatever clothes you have that do not have blood on them and come back downstairs._ "

Now that I'm alone again I sit down and my thoughts return to Elena's nightmare about Stefan. I only heard her mention Stefan but what if it was about me too? What if she knows? I can't think of anything else Stefan could have done to frighten her so much. He shouldn't have been lying to her in the first place but I can't see him coming clean on his own. How did she figure it out? I'm disturbed from my thoughts by the sound of the shower shutting off. I pour myself another drink and swallow it down before she comes bounding down the stairs.

"Oh man. That shower was so great." If you think that one was good, you should try mine. She is still drying while she is walking only in her underwear. Interestingly enough this creates less of a response in my body than her drinking my blood. She stops and looks at herself in the mirror. She pays close attention to her neck and appears confused by the fact that there is no wound. "What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You looooved it." So did I. Both me drinking yours and you drinking mine.

"I did?" I nod. "Wait. I'm confused. How did I get here?" I'm a big believer in honesty; I don't see the point in lying when I can just compel someone to not react to the information.

I once again pull her into my compulsion, " _we met in the woods. You were drunk, I attacked you and then I killed all of your friends, I brought you here, I gave you some blood, you loved it and now we're gonna party til the sun goes down._ " Because I am totally fucking bored out of my mind. Otherwise I would have left you still bleeding on the couch.

"Okay. Um, but first can I have another… hit." I smile at her ability to go with the flow and I kinda like the idea of her treating my blood, my life force as a drug. "That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Blood sharing with human girls is actually really hot. It has all the sexual responses associated with fantastic sex without the connection of blood sharing with another vampire. I am so up for this. Vicki holds up her wrist in offering. I bite into my wrist and return the favor before biting into hers. The explosion of pleasure is so extraordinary it is almost painful. I am rock hard and so fucking close to bending her over and slamming my cock right into her until she can't walk straight. Her other hand is fisting my shirt and I can smell that she is enjoying this as much as me. I have no doubt she'd be happy for me to follow through with my previous thought. Then my brain conjures up the ultimate fantasy and betrayal all in one. I picture doing this with Elena. My arousal hits another gear I didn't know I had. And instantly I cum. In. My. Fucking. Pants. I haven't done that in near on 160 fucking years. I hate Elena Gilbert so much. Almost as much as I hate the fact that I don't hate her at all.

* * *

After my 'incident' I clean up and head back downstairs while throwing on a shirt to find Vicki dancing around the living room with music blaring. I forgo buttoning my shirt and grab a bottle of bourbon from the shelf. Fuck the glass, today calls for drinking straight from the bottle. When she notices my presence she starts yammering, "I am so over Tyler. So over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better he might see something more." She drops to the floor but keeps on writhing. I on the other hand keep on drinking. "But no. Now Jeremy on the other hand… that's all he's ever seen in me is something more… and I like that…" Ohhhh, Jeremy… I think I know who that is this time.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" Why do I even care?

"Yeah." She stands back up off the ground. "Yeah. So Elena used to date my brother and they were always together and Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me… Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot!"

"I know…" And I DO have a girlfriend. I just haven't seen her in a century and a half.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" I am. Sometimes I just really want to not be though. It's never felt like I thought it should.

"I've been in love. It's painful, pointless and overrated." I grab her hand and twirl her around. She really is quite fun, especially with vampire blood buzzing through her system.

"Except when it isn't." She still has hold of my hand and begins to drag me around the room. I follow willingly, I need every distraction possible to get my mind off my current problems.

"No more talking! Let's dance!" I pick her up and spin her around. This break could actually work. We drink and we dance, we dance and we drink. Together, apart, it doesn't matter. We each lose ourselves in the simple pleasure. I run and launch myself up onto the rail of the stairs overlooking the living room. I dance along the edge, exhilarated by my vampire powers, it is these little things that bring me joy in vampirism. I may be dancing and showing off my awesome body for my audience of one, but really, I'm doing it for myself. Because I can, because I'm free to do whatever the hell I want, because I'm a fucking vampire and no one can stop me. When I jump back down she re-joins me and we trail our way through the house floor by floor. We finally end up at the very top of the house which happens to be Stefan's room. It reminds me that I'm still waiting on him and I've heard nothing. Not a single indication from him that he is doing anything about my fucking ring. I believe I've given him ample time to return it. To relieve some of my frustration I commence destroying his room. I rip books from the shelves and make them fly. I am thoroughly amused when my little minion jumps on Stefan's bed and hurls the pillows around the room. I swipe his hoarder shelves clean and upend boxes of sentimental crap. The sound of glass shattering as I drop his candle onto the floor is music to my ears. I send his desk lamp clattering to the floor before reaching for something I recognize. Stupidly I forget I'm not wearing my ring and reach into a sunbeam which sends pain shooting up my arm. I try again only this time I reach for the very corner not in the sunlight. When I pick up the picture of Katherine it kills my mood. It reminds me of what I'm missing. Reminds me that I am in love. Reminds me of why I'm here and what I need to do. She must pick up on my change of mood as suddenly the bouncing stops and she reaches for me, pulling me into a slow dance. As we sway she begins crying. Not exactly going to help me get happy. So to further distract me I suggest she, "tell me why you are crying."

"Why? It's not like you care. And even if you did you can't help me."

"Try me." I need the fucking distraction; I need anything right now before I lose my mind again.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete." I slowly stroke her hair while we sway back and forth. It must be comforting her as the crying doesn't get worse and she keeps talking. "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad but from what I know he's not worth remembering." I know how you feel; wish I didn't remember mine most of the time.

"Your life is so… pathetic." Seriously, I thought MY life sucked.

"Yeah. I mean I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies and when I think of my future I just come up blank." The thought of that boy getting anywhere near Elena fills me with feelings I have no wish to identify. No golden boy like either of our brothers will ever be enough for Elena. She has too much fire for them to handle… she needs someone who can match her fierceness. Someone strong, someone not so golden, someone with darkness to contrast her light. And this particular someone needs to get his mind off of her right now!

"You are so damaged."

She nods, "Yep."

"And you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Not even a tiny bit. Usually that's fun cos they are so easy to manipulate, but in this case it's just… sad.

"Nope." She shakes her head. She really has nothing to live for. I know how that feels. And I know how I got the hell over that.

I stroke her face while talking and place my forehead on hers, "I think I know what can help you."

"What's that?" She looks at me doubtfully, like there is no hope in the world to ever improve her situation.

I hold her face in both of my hands and simply say, "Death," as I snap her neck. I sigh, a little in relief that the crying and whining are done, a little in boredom as my distraction is now a little dead. Okay she is a lot dead. But only temporarily. And when she wakes up we can have some real fun. I readjust the collar of my shirt and step over her lifeless body to find something to amuse me while I wait for her to reanimate.

The length of time it takes isn't exactly standard. I've turned people who return within minutes and others have taken hours. When we were killed I woke several hours before Stefan did and as far as I know he died only minutes after me. Even after they first wake some people are ready and raring to go while others are in and out of it for a long time after. I've never understood the variation and annoyingly it means I have no idea how long I'm going to be waiting. I initially spend some time on less destructive methods of fucking with Stefan. I switch his journals around so all the dates are no longer chronological. I change the times on all his clocks. I empty out his bedside table drawers before flipping them upside down and carefully refilling each drawer. I wander over to his desk to find something else when I notice the sunbeam that burned me before. I wonder if I can adjust to the pain? Will repeated exposure limit the effects? I slide my hand into the sun and retract it when it starts to burn. I try a few times before I decide that it hurts like a mother fucker each and every time. Looks like I can't teach my body to ignore it. Frustrating. I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me and turn towards the sound as she regains consciousness, "ugh, what happened? We were dancing and then-"

"I killed you."

"What?" She looks really confused. Not that I blame her actually.

"You're dead." Or more specifically, undead.

"I'm dead?" Yup. Very much so.

"Yeah, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed to complete the process." I say all this like it is the most mundane of conversations rather than the weirdest she's probably had in her young life.

"Ugh, you're wasted." She gets up and starts collecting her things. It appears as though my distraction wants to leave. I really shouldn't let her go. She has no idea how bad things will get before she feeds. But I'm finding it difficult to care. She is getting boring as far as distractions go.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone." She starts to stumble past me. "It's about to get REEEALLY freaky." I'm not even sure why I am trying to stop her. At this point it would honestly be more entertaining to watch the fallout from this little jaunt than to contain it.

"Look, I had a really good time, I just wanna go home." I decide to give it one last try, I still don't have a clue why I'm bothering though.

"You're still craving blood and until you get it you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Or not. She is really beginning to annoy the hell out of me. I'm probably best served by her just fucking right off.

"Oh come on, move." She shoves me. I mean actually shoves me. Stupid bitch.

"See you're already starting to fall apart." You just shoved a vampire who could permanently kill you right now.

"I'm going home now." Good for you. I really don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want.

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go, in fact if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." If Elena hasn't figured it out she will now. Let's see Saint Stefan talk his way out of THIS one. For the first time since I killed her I'm feeling really good. I'm very pleased with my little ploy to force Stefan into the truth.

"Yeah whatever. Bye." Just stop talking and go.

"Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." I'm seriously sick of waiting for him. As soon as it gets dark I'm heading to Elena's and waiting there until he shows. I've been invited in so there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. And hopefully it is enough to convince Stefan that I meant my threat to him.

While waiting for the earth to turn I head downstairs and pour myself a drink. I down it quickly then pour another. As I take my first sip I realise I'm conflicted. I know Elena is smart and stubborn so I'm sure she could have put the pieces together and come up with something close to the truth. I want so much to be right about her. But on the other hand I'd really like to have dropped Stefan in a whole pile of trouble by delivering a brand new transitioning vampire to his girlfriend's house. I know I haven't endangered Elena by sending Vicki her way. By the time her body drives her to feed or die it will be dark and I will be there. But in the meantime her erratic behaviour will raise too many questions for Stefan to easily deflect.

I've still got a few hours until sunset. I have nothing left here to keep me entertained. If I'm going to be bored anyway I might as well try to sleep again. I have a feeling I'm going to be up most of the night retrieving my ring from my dear brother.

* * *

This morning I thought I was bored. Nope. Not even close. That was nothing compared to the last 5 hours of the slowest passage of time ever. I tried sleeping. I tried reading. I tried watching tv. Then I spent the next 4 hours and 45 minutes laying here contemplating just how to enact retribution on Stefan for this mundane hell I'm existing in. I don't think I ever really appreciated the fact that Katherine turning me was premeditated. It meant she had time to have a ring made for me instead of leaving me to exist like this for a century and a half. I'll be sure to show my appreciation over and over again when I finally get her out.

I sneak a little peak out the window and see that the sun is almost set. Our house and the surrounding area is in shade however the path to Elena's is likely to still have some sun so I need to kill another half hour or so before heading out.

A shower feels like a good way to waste some time so I head into my bathroom and strip down. My eternally hot body is reflected in the mirror and again I'm thankful for the fact that I was fully fit and battle ready when I died. I step into the shower and adjust the water. I like to have it hot, it's one of the only ways I can ever feel truly warm. Being a vampire means I only feel the most extreme temperatures and even then only mildly, but it also means I don't have that comfortable feeling of warmth that I remember from when I was human. So very hot showers give me a sense of warmth that I miss. As I wash my mind wanders to my next destination and just thinking about seeing Elena again has me… let's just say… energized. Annoyingly for me there is no longer a girl in the house willing or compelled to help me out so it seems I'll have to deal with this myself. On the plus side, I have a whole repertoire of fantasies about _her_ to help things along. My favorite currently involves me, her, a wall and a room downstairs where Stefan could walk in at any moment. I always have fun with that one.

* * *

After spending much longer than anticipated in the shower I step out and dry off wrapping the towel around my waist. I head to the window and see that it is finally fully dark outside. I dress in my standard all dark big bad vampire attire and grab my leather jacket on my way out of my room. As I walk to Elena's I keep an eye out for any sign of my idiot brother.

I arrive at Elena's and stop to listen. I've seen no sign of Stefan and I can't hear his voice inside the house. Doesn't mean he isn't here but I can hear that Elena and Jeremy are both home. I also can't hear Vicki, maybe she really did go home instead of coming here. There is no point in freaking Elena out if she really does know nothing, especially since I can't compel her to calm the fuck down so instead of just waltzing in I ring the doorbell.

She begins to open the door then immediately tries to close it when she sees it is me. I'm going to assume either she DID work it out or my plan worked. Either way I put my hand up to resist her attempts at closing the door. I gently push it back open against her struggling body. Jeremy is standing behind her looking confused and wary. Seems little brother is NOT aware of what is going on yet. Elena suddenly commands, "Jeremy, go upstairs." As I watch him turn and walk away I remove my hand from the door and lean against the frame assessing the situation. She is afraid, her rapid pulse gives me that loud and clear, but she is still Elena, still strong and stubborn and full of fire. She knows what I am and yet she is still willing to challenge me and protect her family.

"You're afraid of me… I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess… Stefan finally fessed up." Or… by that look of annoyance that flashed across your face, you forced him into it. He wouldn't know how to compete with your utter stubbornness.

"Stay away from me." Never going to happen. I wish I could. I just can't do it. Instead of explaining this and the fact that I can't help but feel better around her I deflect. I'm a champion at it.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can." I give her a half smile. "I've been invited." At this I step through the doorway to prove my point. She really needs to know how dangerous it was to invite unknowns into her home, not to mention her life. I step towards Elena and she moves back with each step. I close the door and look around the room. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, I know Stefan isn't here right now. But I can wait him out. I'm sure as soon as his little girlfriend alerts him to my presence he will appear. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." I hope my tone implies that by 'greater agenda' I mean that I need her for leverage rather than the truth. I cross my arms across my chest as I try to block out everything except my current goal… getting my ring back, "So… where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Wow! That fire… the venom in her tone. I can't wait to see Stefan try and fail to tame this one. But really she has no idea what she is bitching about. Vicki's life was over anyway, I just gave her a fresh start and I would have helped her transition if she hadn't run off on me.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." I stalk towards Elena, showing my predator nature and she responds as prey by stepping back as I move forward. I continue until she backs into the wall and can go no further. "That girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." I stand close to her invading her space and feeling the heat radiating off her. I want so much to reach out and touch her but I know it isn't right, she may look like Katherine but she isn't. And I need to deal with that.

"Did you thank Katherine?" And I'm speechless. I look down so she can't see the pained expression on my face. I control it and block it off before I look back up at her.

"Mmm," I turn away from her, I'm so unsure how to react, and I'm NEVER unsure, "got the whole life story huh?" I'm surprised he told her about Katherine. I wonder how much he told her about Katherine…

"I got enough." Her response tells me she doesn't KNOW about Katherine. She'd be a lot more confused and pissed if she did I bet. And not just with me.

"Oh I doubt that." It sounds like he barely told you anything. As usual, Stefan's default is to avoid the truth. Although I really didn't expect him to tell her about Katherine at all. Probably my fault for sowing seeds of doubt about him to Elena and this was his way of putting it back on me. I realise I can't stay here right now with all this going on in my head, being around Elena is only going to confuse me more. Besides if Stefan is out looking for Vicki I doubt he'll be back anytime soon. My daylight ring is hardly a priority for him. I begin to head towards the door before requesting that she, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him."

I open the door and as I step out I swing it closed behind me. Just as it is about to latch I remember what I wanted to tell her when I first got here and I poke my head back through the gap to address her, "tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." I smirk at her, enjoying her stunned reaction and finally close the door.

The way Elena was pissed at me it seems Stefan has probably been out looking for Vicki for a while so it stands to reason he's checked all the obvious places like her home. I figure if I can find Vicki then Stefan will be with her or will eventually find her, either way I find him and my damn ring. I doubt she's fed as there haven't been any 'animal attack' reports and if Elena knew of any she would have ripped me a new one about it. So if she hasn't fed then she's still freaking out and she's remembering everything she was compelled to forget on top of that. What does she do when she usually can't face reality? She takes drugs. Where does she go? To where I found her last night. Good a place as any to start I guess.

As I near the edge of the woods surrounding the cemetery I hear a gun shot. I change course and vamp directly towards the sound. I break through the trees into a clearing and see Stefan on the ground with some idiot attempting to stake him. No one gets to fuck with my brother except me. I launch at the idiot from behind and bite into him. I drain him quickly, letting his life flow into me until my body is humming and his heart stops beating. I throw him aside and check out what Stefan's problem is.

Judging by the fact that Stefan is laying on the ground with a nice rose blossom spreading across his shirt I assume he is the one who was shot. That he isn't getting up indicates that the bullet is wooden and still logged inside him. I dig my fingers into the wound and retrieve the offending projectile. "It's wood. They know." Guess I didn't cover my tracks as well as I'd hoped. I wipe the blood from my mouth before speaking to Stefan again, "if anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." I make a 'gimme' gesture with my hand while looking expectantly at him, when he doesn't respond I prompt him, "my ring." As Stefan pulls my salvation from his pocket I rip it from his hand and put it back where it belongs. "mmhmm." I've missed the freedom this wonderful piece of jewellery provides.

My thoughts of freedom are interrupted by Stefan's frantic shouts, "No! No!" I turn to see Vicki feeding on the body I threw away earlier. "Vicki!" Ummm… what were you expecting Stefan? Did you WANT her to choose to die?

I watch as she guiltily wipes blood from across her mouth before muttering, "I'm sorry" and then she's running away. Again.

"Oops." Okay so I probably should have kept her at the boarding house today when she started freaking out. My bad. Meh… I pull a face so Stefan can see I really don't care, even if I kinda do. I stand up and notice something shiny in the grass. Well fuck me! I haven't seen this thing since the night we were turned. I pick up the pocket watch/vampire compass and vamp after Stefan as I hear approaching footsteps.

"Stefan! You almost got slayed, where the hell are you going?" He continues to ignore me and I continue to follow him. When we near Elena's he slows down and I understand what he is doing. "What are you going to tell her?" Initially I think he's going to continue to ignore me but then he turns to me and actually answers.

"The truth Damon! She fed and we lost her."

"Well that's a novel idea for you." I'm sure he knows I mean telling the truth as he doesn't respond. "Of course she was going to feed Stefan. She was a starving, transitioning vampire. What did you think was going to happen? You should just be pleased she fed on the guy who was trying to kill you. Oh and you're welcome by the way." Instead of thanking me for saving his life, which I didn't expect anyway, he turns away and walks up the steps of Elena's house.

I meld back into the shadows while he talks to Elena. I honestly don't understand why they are both so upset that Vicki fed. The only alternative was permanent death; did he not explain that to Elena? And his big promise to teach her to feed like he does is ridiculous. Does he want to create another ripper like him? No, she needs to learn to feed fresh to learn control. Sure she'll fuck up a few times and people will die but so what?

When Elena leaves him standing on her porch he silently walks back over to where I am standing. I look at him and sigh before speaking, "So are we going to go look for her?"

"What do you mean WE?" Why does he act like such a dick whenever I try to be helpful? I imagine cuffing him around the back of the head to ease my frustration before answering.

"We, Stefan, as in the two of us. It will be quicker to search this town with the both of us. I'm not an idiot, I know she is my responsibility. I turned her, she is on me. This isn't exactly my first time at this alright." My exasperation is now clearly coming through in my voice. I don't bother trying to hide it.

"Okay Mr Responsible, how do you suppose we find her now?" Really? *sigh* Must I do everything around here?

"Well she's not at Elena's or we'd know about it by now. The cemetery was obviously her go to spot to hide out. And she just fled from there so we need to try other places." Obviously. I shouldn't need to explain this shit to someone over the age of 10 let alone 160. "Keep in mind that she has human blood on her, even you should be able to sniff that out…just run around until your fangs pop out and you'll know you are in the right place." I chuckle to myself, and then laugh even harder when he glares at me.

"Fine!" He all but growls at me. "I'll go check places in town like school and the Grill. You go to the more isolated places, like the quarry and the falls." He gestures like he's dismissing me. Fuck that!

"Why? Are you too scared to be out in the dark all by yourself?" I let out another laugh.

"No! I'd just rather not traumatize the innocent people of town with your presence." Ouch, trust issues much? Okay so I _possibly_ earned that…

"Ah fuck you little brother, I'm not the one who's going to vamp out in front of them at the first whiff of blood." At this I vamp away so he can't get another word in. I head to the quarry first as it is on this side of town. And it will be the easier location to check as there is less terrain variation and noise. The falls are loud and disturb my enhanced hearing.

When I reach the quarry I listen for any sounds alien to the area. I can only hear natural sounds like water and trees. I can also hear the noises the nocturnal animals make and with the ones big enough I can hear their rapid heartbeats. I know they can feel my presence and they recognize a predator, it's how they survive. But they needn't worry, I have no plans to indulge in my brother's diet tonight. Once I'm sure I can sense nothing else I head back across town towards the falls.

As I approach the falls I hear several heartbeats however they are too fast for humans, and way too fast for vampires. There is probably a small family of deer nearby. I do a large circuit of the area, listening intently to try and block out some of the thundering noise of falling water. I'm about to head a little further up the ravine when my cell begins to buzz. After a quick glance to see that it is Stefan I answer it, "What?"

"I found her."

"And?" It's like pulling teeth sometimes with him.

"I need you to come pick us up." I sigh loudly into the phone which gets an obviously annoyed reaction from him, "oh don't give me that Damon, we are only in this damn mess in the first place because of your impulsive behavior! Now come and pick us up!" At which point he hangs up. Dickhead.

Seeing as how he neglected to tell me where he needed picking up from I head back to the boarding house for a quick drink and to collect my car. As I raise the glass to my lips I hear the annoying ding of a text message. I throw back the bourbon, enjoying the slight burn, before turning my attention to my phone once more.

" _We are at the back of the school. Behind the cafeteria._ " He does realize that I don't actually attend high school like him right? How the hell would I know where the cafeteria was?

I get in my car and head to the school. I'm not sure why he couldn't just walk her back here, but either way I'm off to play chauffeur. When I reach the school I pull into the deserted lot to find Stefan standing under a tree. Without Vicki. "So where is she?"

"She took off again-"

"Oh for fuck's sake! You couldn't keep her here for 5 fucking minutes?"

"If you had let me finish… she took off again but she is still at school. I figured two of us would have more luck wrangling her than just one. Besides there are some guys from the football team here using the gym, If they see anything you'll need to compel them seeing as we both know my compulsion is-"

"Weak? Useless? Embarrassing?" All of the above?

"I was going to say less effective than yours." He speaks quietly then looks down at the ground before shifting his gaze back to me.

"That's alright brother, that applies to most things," I give him a smug smirk and he rolls his eyes in return. "Let's get vampire hunting shall we?"


End file.
